A Mithran Tale
by Miiake
Summary: A mithran dark knight with a tragic past runs into a bizarre thief who loves treasure. A dangerous journey that tests this pair beyond anything they've ever experienced before. Can they survive it and save the world? Haitus again!
1. The Fateful Caravan

Hey guys . Hope you like this story. Now, Yoli for the disclaimer---->

**Yoli: Hey guys, Miiake owns her original characters, but not Vana'diel, or a malboro. (you'll see)**

**Miiake: But I wish I did! that counts for something!**

**Yoli: Nope, not really. **

**Miiake: You really suck you now that?**

**Yoli: Yep**

**Ok, let the story of begin!

* * *

**  
"Hey Mister?"

"…"

"MISTERRR!

"What?"

"Where arrre we going?"

"To Jeuno, you need to see a doctor. And stop calling me 'mister'! It's quite annoying."

"Sorrry Mister." The little mithra looked down at her feet and examined her brown shoes. Unlike most mithra her age, Yoli wore dark shoes instead of bright sandals. The rest of her attire was in the same fashion. After a moment of thought, she looked up at the older man. "But wait… I'm not sick!"

Another silence ensued. Yoli stamped her foot in protest and shook her head. Her blonde hair, which was mostly tied back in a ponytail, flew up. Her bangs did the same. "I won't go unless I know why!"

The older man shook his head and grumbled something inaudible. He ran his hand through his short black hair. Then he looked back over to the annoyed little girl sitting next to him. "Charming, aren't you?"

Yoli replied by sticking her tongue out and giving him her best death glare. "I don't like him… I **REALLY** don't like him. He doesn't talk to me. How boring!" She thought to herself.

The older man, who's name was Sunder, glanced over at her. When Yoli's mother introduced her and put her into his care, she appeared innocent enough. Obviously, that was not the case. She had a small frame, as did most mithran girls her age, which he estimated to be around 10, though her was never good at guessing details as unimportant as that. She was clad in a tattered beige robe-like shirt, far too large for her, so it was tied at her waist with a string, creating a sort of make-shift dress. The robe overlaid a crimson shirt, about the same size as the outer one too. Jeuno's climate was colder than Windurst, and he wanted her to be as prepared as possible for the journey.

Despite being as cute and childish as she appeared, she was quite the nuisance. He already caught her playing a dangerous game of hopping over one carriage of the caravan to another. She apparently enjoyed a game of chance and risk. "Innocent indeed. Oh, how appearances can be deceiving," He mused to himself, silently of course. Had he said it out loud, Sunder was sure it would evoke some sort of unnecessary comment from the pesky little girl.

Yoli, in the mean time, had crawled to the back of the carriage and began to look around. Sentries were posted around the caravan and at the end of each carriage, just incase she wanted to play her game of risk again. Yoli sighed. She was bored. "Why doesn't anything exciting ever happen? I bet after this I'll never have a chance to go to a city as big as Jeuno again," she pouted.

Sunder turned and faced her. He almost grinned at seeing her face. It was contorted, as if she was trying to frown and laugh at the same time. "Because if something exciting happened, you wouldn't be able to continue making faces at my back," he answered. This caused her short tail to twitch a little.

"I was not!"

Sunder only chuckled to this response. Yoli frowned and turned away from him. In the distance, a cloud of fog hovered over one spot. "Why would there only be fog in one spot? I've studied the Pashow Marshlands in school. It's so humid the fog would be everywhere…" Yoli pondered this. The absence of noise began to worry Sunder.

"Are you alright, Yoli?" he asked, his voice brimming with concern. A quiet Yoli couldn't be good. She turned and faced him.

"Mmmhmm… Err, I just thought I saw som-" Yoli was cut off by a sudden jolt of the carriage. A chocobo had slipped in the mud.

"Whoa!" Yoli yelped as she flew out of the back of the carriage and into the mud path. The path that the other carriages were moving on!

Yoli's heart began to race. "I can't get up, the mud is keeping me down!" She thought, panic flooding her mind. If she had been older and trained as a fighter, she would have thought enough to slowly try to pull herself out, but this was not the case. The chocobos pulling the carriages were coming closer and she was stuck in the mud. She closed her eyes and began to sob.

She wasn't ready to die yet! She wasn't brave enough for that. There was still so much she wanted to do. So much she **HAD** to do. She wanted to see her baby sister walk! She wanted to write a letter to Mama, describing everything she saw in Jeuno.

Luckily for her, that fearful death never came. Instead, the chocobos drew to a halt and one of the sentries helped her up. She nodded and mumbled a thanks shakily, then ran to the carriage and hopped on.

"Are you alright?" Sunder asked, noting how quickly she had stopped crying. Yoli nodded in answer. "Well, I hope you learned something about how dangerous these carriages can be when your not cautious."

"Humph! You'rrre still no fun! If I got killed you would have rrreally regretted not letting me have fun."

After that incident the ride went more smoothly for a few hours. It was then that Yoli noticed that same cloud of fog. But this time, a green plantlike figure emerged. It was enormous compared to a tiny mithran child.

"Misterrr! What's that green thing? Will it hurrrt us?"

Sunder quickly turned around and his eyes widened in horror. "Sweet Altana, that Malboro is headed right for our caravan! We must get everyone to safety!" With that he ordered the sentries to begin their assault on the monster.

"Misterrr! Where are you going?" Yoli yelled out as Sunder drew his sword.

"I'm a paladin! It's my sworn duty to protect these people. And I swear by Altana I shall fight til the death. I promise Ryukah I would protect you. I will keep that promise!"

Yoli quickly ran up to him. "I'll fight too!"

Sunder shook his head. "I can't allow that. I promised your mother I would keep you out of trouble."

She then began to sob. "But I'll miss you, and I'm scared. What's gonna happen to us?"

"My mom says you and her werrre best frrriends. We're friends too, rrright?"

"Of course."

"Then you'll come back and we can see Jeuno?"

"I promise. Take care of yourself! If I take too long, head northeast towards Rolanberry Fields. I'll catch up with you there! I promise!"

With that said she hugged him goodbye and ran. Being as small as she was, none of the monsters took notice of her. She soon stood at the beginning of the fields. The peaceful scene she saw didn't fit with what just happened. She could smell their blood. She barely knew them, but she cared about them. Yoli was scared, alone, and unable to protect herself. It made her angry. It was then she began to hate.

"It's not fair! I hate this! I hate being weak! Therrre was nothing I could do for them!"

At that moment a large galka, dressed in dark armor walked over to her with an offer. An offer for power. She would never forget that day.


	2. Lost Swords And Strange Encounters

**Hey guys, took me a while to upload this chapter. For some reason my pc kept freezing whenever I tired to get onto (TT). Anyways, this chapter was suppossed to introduce a few plot lines. Now, Isaac with the disclaimer:**

**Isaac: Isn't this Yoli's job?**

**Me: Yes... But I want you to do it.**

**Isaac: Fine... Miiake doesn't own Square-Enix, Zeid, or Jeuno. And nothing else mentioned in the is fic except her original characters. Happy?**

**Me: Very, I'll give you a cookie.**

**Isaac: yay .!**

**Ok, enjoy everyone. And please R&R!**

**

* * *

**_  
Zeid was a powerful dark knight. 7 years had passed since the day the caravan was destroyed and Yoli had grown. He saw her potential, and so he asked her to train with him. He told her he could give her the power she craved. And so, Yoli accepted his guidance and training. _

_The years of training were difficult. They took place in a cave somewhere in the Sauromugue Champaign. Throughout the cave, the echo of clashing swords and battle cries could be heard.   
_

_The galka blocked of her attack and went in for his own. Zeid had much more experience wielding a greatsword than a 14 year old girl, and so he saw any openings she left him for an attack. Yoli quickly dodged the attack and they locked blades. Yoli was slowly being forced back. Her heels dug into the dirt. _

_"Push harder!" _

_"I'm trying!" _

_"Try harder!" _

_"I can't!" _

_ Zeid forced her weapon to the ground. Then he looked down at her. She had become taller, though still hadn't developed a full mithran figure. Her hair was tied back, but some strands were falling loosely on her face. She truly had become stronger, but she needed more willpower. If she was to use the darkness to fight while not being consumed by it, she needed to push herself further. He sighed. "If you can't even push back my blade, how do you expect to fight a real opponent?" _

_ Yoli looked down and thought. There were many times she felt like quitting. She just wanted to give up, go back to her home, find her mother and forget everything that happened. But Sunder had been there fighting. He died to keep a promise and to protect her. She couldn't let him down because of her weakness. She faced her mentor. "Then, I'll just have to try harder, won't I?" _

_ It was just what he wanted to hear. She would pass her training soon. He could feel it. _

**

* * *

**

**Present Day- 4 years later.**

The day had come. The day Yoli would become a dark knight. The day she would claim the power and title she worked so hard for. The power and title she deserved. The day… She lost Chaosbringer.

It began as Yoli limped down the street of Lower Jeuno. She dragged the weapon along the ground; she was far too tired to lift it. Her final test was more difficult than she could have ever imagined! But… somehow she had passed. She slayed 100 enemies with the legendary Chaosbringer. It truly was a sword of legend. Though weak at first, as one draws more blood on it, its strength grows. It was a very powerful tool indeed. And now she would wield that tool as a true dark knight. All she needed to do was return it to Zeid.

There was a slight commotion at a stand near her, but Yoli was too tired to take notice. She completely ignored the hume boy and guards that passed her. She was more preoccupied willing her feet to move towards her home. She didn't even notice an older man walking towards the scene. Apparently, he was in a hurry because he failed to stop in time to avoid collision with her. Being as tired as she was, Yoli fell right to the ground and let go of Chaosbringer.

"Pardon me. I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?" The man had a black hat covering his head and a scarf wrapping the bottom of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that misterrr…" Yoli replied, and the man paused far a second...

"Here, please. Allow me to help you up." He held out his hand, and Yoli took it gratefully. "Now, if you don't mind I really must catch the young man who caused all this commotion." He motioned to the gathered crowd.

Yoli nodded and continued walking. She felt so tired. All she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. Her exhaustion led her mind to wandering.

She never had time for day dreaming during training, so whenever she was free, she usually ended up thinking about the strangest things. Today, she thought about that older man. The way he spoke made him sound like a noble, but that wasn't what caught her attention. They way he dressed was odd. It didn't fit his manner of conduct. He was polite, and seemed like a good person, but he wore dark colors and the black scarf made him look very suspicious. A very curious way to dress…

It was around that time, she started to get the feeling she forgot something… "What could it be this time…" She pondered this silently. Then realization dawned on her. "Chaosbringer!" This time though, she was not silent, leading to strange looks from some older women by the auction house.

Yoli quickly ran back to the spot where she bumped into that man. There was no sign of it in the immediate area. It was strange, though. She could still feel the presence of the sword here, the darkness and power it left behind could linger in a spot for days. She knew it was close, but she couldn't quite place where it might be.

* * *

**The Other Story**

A boy, about 19 years old, ran down the street quickly. There were some low ranking Ducal Guards chasing him in pursuit. He had swiped a mythril dagger from one of the stands in Lower Jeuno and was now making his usual circle trick. This involved running in one direction, slipping into an alley, and then running back to where he started. It was a very useful tactic to get rid of those annoying guards. As he ran, he noticed a tired looking mithra carrying an enormous sword. "That's gotta be worth some good gil…" He smirked and continued running.

The boy's name was Isaac. He had been plaguing Jeuno with his thievery since he was a little boy. His short, light brown hair was messy from the wind and he was tired from running. Finally, he cut a corner and hid in an alleyways, allowing the guards to pass. The wall of the alley dirtied his doublette and he sat to clean it. His deep brown eyes sparkled from the adrenaline that ran through him. He loved the risk, the chance of him being captured. He even **was** captured once, but he had managed to escape.

Isaac was well known among other thieves, and very much hated, aside from those in his gang. Unlike most thieves, who had grown up as orphans, or under terrible circumstances, he was from a wealthy family. The only reason he was a thief was because he was bored. He needed some sort of break from his tedious studies, and his training as knight. That's when he ran away from home. He came back once in a while, but only to 'borrow' items he needed.

* * *

**The Encounter **

Isaac left the auction house quite satisfied. That large greatsword he had his eyes on had not only been in his possession, but he had been able to sell it for a very high sum of gil. He had no idea what he had started. He pulled out a red link pearl and started to speak with his gang. He liked calling it a gang, though really, they were far too unprofessional to be called such.

"So, how'd it go? You grab us any good gil?" A younger boy's voice was heard through the pearl.

Isaac grinned and answered, "Yeah, it was too easy. And I got myself a bonus too..." He let the moment linger so he could grab their interest.

"Well, what is it?" A girl's voice asked this time.

"This mithra chick had a greatsword and she musta lost it 'cause I found it and sold it at the auction house! And you won't believe how much this one guy paid for it. I'm freakin rich, man!"

"Ahem, I am **_so_** not a man, thank you!" The girl spoke up again.

"Aww, sure you are!" The other boy replied.

Isaac rolled his eyes and grinned. "Either way, the amount of money that sword sold for should get us enough gil for a real hideout. Sweet! I knew from the moment I saw that chick holdin' it, 'Man, you gotta grab that greatsword' and-"

The moment Yoli heard this her eyes went wide. She ran over and grabbed his collar. "You what! You sold Chaosbringer! What the hell werrre you thinking?"

Isaac looked at her. She was the same mithra from before, except instead of looking tired, she looked fairly pissed off. He thought for a second before responding. He figured he could use his charm to get himself out of this. "I was thinking I could make some gil. Besides, what would a chick like you be doin' carryin' a big-ass sword like that anyways?"

Yoli looked at him for a second. "Is he for real? He sold the most dangerous weapon in existence at the auction house, and he isn't even worried!" She thought to herself. "That sword wasn't yours to sell! Get it back!"

He sighed. He really was too tired for this. "Look, if that sword was so important to you, I'd be glad to buy you another. Then we'd be eve-"

"I don't want another sword! That was Chaosbringer! It contains the very heart of darkness! I needed to give it back to my master, Zeid!"

"Well how was I supposed to know!" He whined.

Yoli shook her head and sighed. "Ok, well, who did you sell it to?"

Isaac shrugged. "The highest bidder."

"Don't you even remember what the person looked like!"

"No, the moogle took the sword and delivered it. I just got the gil."

At this moment a large, darkly clad galka appeared. He looked over at a frustrated Yoli and a exasperated Isaac. It was then he took notice of the missing Chaosbringer. "Yoli…"

"I can explain!... Ok, I can't but I'm sure **HE**," she said, pointing at Isaac, "can!"

Zeid looked him over. "What is your name?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow. Why were the hot chicks the ones that got him into trouble? "Erm, I'm Isaac. And about that um, Chaosbringer sword thing, I didn't know it was some weirdo legendary incarnation of evil! Otherwise I would have warned the bidders…"

"If what you say is true and you sold Chaosbringer, you must get it back, no matter what the cost. A sword which contains such power can only end up in the hands of a monster, or being of evil. And that would put the very fate of Vana'diel in peril." Zeid then turned to his student. "Yoli, you will also help to bring back the sword, to insure its safety and because you are partly responsible for its loss."

At this Isaac stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, guess that means you're stuck with me. Better get packing and tell the others I'll be gone for a bit." With that he linked his arm with hers and dragged her off before she could complain.

* * *

Only Zeid hadn't failed to notice the pair of dark eyes watching them from one of the buildings. He quickly turned and entered. 

The mysterious figure was expecting him to come. Zeid pulled out his greatsword and pointed it at the cloaked figure's throat. "It's time we settle this. You can't outrun your fate forever!"

"I think, perhaps, with the help of Chaosbringer, I can…" With that said, he removed his cloak and took out a scythe.


	3. Character Profiles 1

**Hey! Ok, this isn't a chapter. It's a profile guide for the characters we currently met. It includes my comments on some of them. Just has a few facts about the people, and is written so people can understand who is who, just incase I didn't explain well enough. As we meet more people, I will add different profiles, I probably will add another one around chapter 8. Enjoy a few quick facts.

* * *

Yoli- Past **

Age: 7 (Sunder wasn't very good at guessing… 3 years too old)

Race: Mithra

Status: Grown up

Bio: Yoli's mother, Ryukah, was friends with Sunder when they were children. She heard he was headed for Jeuno, after finishing some errands in Windurst and Bastok, so she asked him to bring Yoli. This was mostly because she wanted Yoli to experience the outside world and also to visit another old friend of hers, Oletta (The doctor who was mentioned; may be included later on, still haven't decided). Yoli's younger personality was mischievous, and very energetic. She loved playing risky games, and prided herself at being the strongest of her friends. (I was thinking of making her a thief originally, but decided against it. Dark knight is stronger than thief.) She accepts training from Zeid after she realizes Sunder and the caravan are dead. This is because she wants to get strong enough to protect herself, so she won't have to sacrifice anyone else's life for her own.

**Yoli- Present**

Age: 18

Race: Mithra

Job: Dark Knight

Status: female protagonist

Bio: After the death of Sunder and the caravan, Yoli decided to accept training from Zeid. She stopped contacting anyone from her home in Windurst, so they don't come to look for her. She trains for 11 years before finally taking her last test: slaying 100 monsters with the legendary Chaosbringer. After passing the challenge, she was on her way to give the sword to Zeid, when she had a bump in with a mysterious man. It was then she lost Chaosbringer and was forced to team with Isaac to retrieve it. Though Yoli is now a dark knight, she is still fairly optimistic, and usually energetic. She can be seen as slightly cold hearted though, but usually she's angry when she acts like that.

**Isaac**

Age: 19

Race: Hume

Job: Thief

Status: Male protagonist

Bio: The best word used to describe Isaac is bizarre. He can act very childish and still be a good leader. He seems to enjoy messing with Yoli a lot. He was the one who found and sold Chaosbringer to ?(I dunno yet ;) Now he and Yoli must team up and retrieve the sword. He seems to be out for a good time, not to hurt anyone. He only steals because he's bored, and never in spite. He loves putting up a good chase as well. Yoli still doesn't know much about him…

**Sunder**

Age: 33

Race: Hume

Job: Paladin

Status: Deceased

Bio: One of Yoli's mother's best friends. She introduced Yoli to him during one of his errands to Windurst. When Sunder told her he was headed for Jeuno, she asked him to take Yoli to see an old friend of hers. (She couldn't take her… Yoli mentioned her baby sister, so I wanted readers to assume Ryukah had to take care of her.) He agreed, not realizing how much of a handful Yoli could be. He died protecting Yoli during a malboro's attack on the caravan. Yoli uses his death as a motive to keep going whenever she feels down.

**Zeid **

Age? (Yoli never asked; I honestly have no idea either)

Race: Galka

Job: Dark Knight; Yoli's mentor

Status: Alive; In combat

Bio: Zeid was Yoli's mentor ever since he saw her potential. He found her crying in Rolanberry Fields and offered his assistance. He was last seen by Yoli and Isaac in Lower Jeuno. (I left him off in combat, but the heroes didn't see him go towards the figure)

**Mysterious Man**

Age?

Race: Hume

Job?

Status: Alive

Bio: Very mysterious man who Yoli accidentally bumped into. He appeared to be headed towards the stand Isaac stole from. From the way he spoke, and his polite behavior, Yoli assumed he was a noble man, though she thought his dark clothes were very suspicious. When she bumped into him, Yoli also dropped Chaosbringer…

**Cloaked Figure**

Age?

Race?

Job: Assumed to be dark knight (The scythe is a big hint, but it's mostly because I can't decide)

Status: Alive (?); In combat

Bio: Pretty much nothing is known about this strange figure yet. All we have seen was Zeid getting ready to fight it. It can also be assumed this figure is after Chaosbringer, and has an interest in Yoli and Isaac.


	4. Housten, We Have A Problem

**Hey everyone. Ok I've read your reviews and I'm glad your all enjoying the story. I realized that because Yoli had a dark past she should be bitter, but I wanted a more realistic character, who can forgive. I wanted Yoli to be able to open up and be kind to people as well as bitter and sarcastic, like a real person. As for Isaac, it's not that he's dumb, or that he acts like a little kid because he has ADD. Its more because he wants to enjoy life and take things simple. Later on you'll all know why . Here's Yoli again with our disclaimer:**

**Yoli: Hey guys, Miiake still doesn't own square-enix, or chocobos. And she still wishes she does... Anyways, she only owns her original characters, and any names that sound familiar are just coincidence, except for Yoli, she pays for me ;**

**Miiake: Aww, shucks. Hehe, ok here's our story:**

**

* * *

**

The trip to the Residential Area didn't take very long. About halfway there, Yoli finally managed to unlink her arm from Isaac. This trip was just starting and she already didn't like him very much.

After passing the entrance of the Residential Area, the duo made a few turns and entered a small house. Unlike most Mog Houses, where there is only one moogle, there were 3. The first room they entered had a closet, some vases, and a small fireplace. There were two doors on opposite sides of the room. Isaac chose the one to the left and entered.

"What a mess!" Yoli whined, as she saw an assortment of clothes on the floor. The room was divided by a hanging cloth, so Yoli couldn't even see the other part. Isaac walked over to a bunk bed and grabbed a travel bag from underneath.

"Hey, Yoli, what do people pack when they go to save the world?" He asked her.

"Hmm… This really is too difficult forrr you isn't it? A trip is a trrrip. Pack how you normally do when you go somewhere."

Isaac laughed a little. "Well, actually… This may surprise you, but… I've never left Jeuno before."

"What? B-but, you're a thief! A mastermind at tricks and tight places! You're supposed to know all sorrrts of shortcuts and hiding places! What happens when you need a special place to keep everything you steal? Don't tell me you keep it in herrre!"

Isaac looked at her for a moment. Then he broke out into a grin. "Did you just call me a mastermind?" He knew this would irk her. And it worked.

"Oh forget it! Just pack enough clothes for a week, and some weapons. Maybe brrring some food..." She sighed and glanced at Isaac. He was currently tearing through a drawer looking for something. "Ok… you know what?"

He glanced up at her and shook his head. "No, I don't know what. And pack enough for only a week? Aren't we gonna be gone a **_little_** longer?"

"People **_do _**wash their clothes ya know…" She frowned. "And my question was rrrhetorical. Anyway, just pack what you need so we can go already!"

"But don't I even get to say goodbye to my friends?" He whined.

"Ok fine!"

As if on cue, two figures walked into the room. One was a short boy with red hair and the other was a girl with brown hair in a braid. She stared at Yoli for a moment before turning to Isaac. "Isaac, who's she?"

The red haired boy chuckled. "Whoa, jealous much?"

The girl glared at him and he quickly changed the subject. "So uh, Isaac, you going somewhere?"

Isaac turned and answered him innocently. "I'm going on a trip to save the world. But don't worry! I'll be home soon!"

The girl raised her eyebrow. "Oh, ok then. Well, me and Ryan are gonna go look for treasure in the Temple of Uggalepih, but we'll be home soon too." She said this to show Isaac how ridiculous he sounded, but he was too busy deciding on which of two identical doublettes he should bring.

"Ok, good luck with that. Hey Lynn, which doublette should I pack?"

"Isaac, your not really serious are you?" Asked the red haired boy now known as Ryan. "I mean come on! Where'd you get the idea to go save the world? A story book?"

Lynn joined in. "Maybe he hit his head… again… Isaac do you wanna sit down?"

He stopped packing and looked up at them. "Aww, come on guys, I'm serious. Ask her! She got me dragged into this. I mean, there I was, mindin' my own business and then she comes… This really isn't my day."

Yoli cast him a glare. "_Oh, so now he blames his stupidity on me!"_

Lynn seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Hey, are you blaming her because you did something stupid again?"

"Of course not! Yoli, please explain. I would, but frankly, I gotta get packin' and I really don't feel like tellin' the story. After all, it was all **_your _** fault…" With that he turned around and began looking for strange items, probably just for the sake of filling his travel bag.

"Excuse me?" Yoli was shocked. So she dropped the sword. Did that harm anyone? No. He took the incarnation of evil and put it on the black-market. Did that hurt anyone? All of Vana'diel.

"Excused. Come on, get with the program Yoli!"

She only shook her head to this.

* * *

Finally, Isaac was done packing. He took a bunch of doublettes, a few bags of snacks, gil, and his newly acquired mythril dagger. 

"Ok, what now?" He asked Yoli.

"We go get chocobos and move out." She had spent half the day with him and she was already exhausted, not to mention she had just finished the final test to become a dark knight. She didn't have the energy to come up with some sarcastic remark for him.

"H-hey, I got a better idea! Who needs a chocobo? Let's walk, burn off some carbs, right? Isn't that what you chicks are into these days any way?" Isaac said this and quickly looked at his feet.

Ryan chuckled. 'He's avoiding the subject." He pointed a playful finger at him, "Ain't that right Lynn?"

Lynn broke away from her musings and nodded, then went back to daydreaming.

"Isaac… Is therrre something you want to tell me? I'm really not in the mood for your games."

He gulped and looked at Yoli. "I… don't have a chocobo license."

"What? You can't be-…This is-… No, stop! Just stop! No more Isaac, no more! You never left Jeuno, you don't have a chocobo license, anything else I should know about!"

"Hmmm… Nope, that's all I can think of, but if I remember something, you'll be the first to know!" The worst part was that Isaac's facial expression was horrifyingly serious.

"Now what do we do? The trrrip will be impossible to make on foot while carrying all our items…" Yoli sighed and got up from her seat. She first sat when she realized Isaac wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "I guess, we've got to wait until you get your chocobo license. Which could take months!"

Lynn walked over to Yoli. "And if you forgot, the Ducal Guards are in charge of those legal documents. And Isaac is a top-notch **_thief_**! Just like the rest of us, aside from you. That means they won't be willing to just hand us some sheets to fill out!"

"Face it, there's no way to get you two out of Jeuno on chocobo-back." Ryan added.

Isaac jumped up and slammed his fist into his hand. "Wrong! There's the hard way, meaning Yoli's way, or the easy way, meaning…"

Ryan's eyes grew wide. "You aren't gonna…"

Lynn shook her head. "Isaac, you aren't thinking of…"

Yoli couldn't help but smirk. The way they acted was something close to that of a character from a children's book.

* * *

"So, exactly what is Isaac thinking?" Yoli asked Ryan as the approached the Chocobo Stables.

"It's not something he likes talking about," he answered.

"Yeah… He tries not to do things _**this**_ low unless he absolutely has to." Lynn said sadly, staring down at her feet.

Yoli felt confused. Why wouldn't they tell her what it was?

Isaac took a deep breath and went to the door. "Ok, you guys wait here, I'll be right back." With that he quickly walked inside.

Fifteen minutes later he walked outside, lifted up a piece of paper and grinned. "Got it!"

* * *

**Miiake: Ok, thats it for now, Its pretty late, so I'll ahve to hold off writing the next chapter. See you all soon, please R&R. Thankies!**  



	5. The Journey Begins

_

* * *

_

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. Once again, i appreciate your reviews. . I'll do my best witht he story pace... and mere, please keep your moogles away from me. If they murder me with sporks, i won't be able to write anymore. ; Now, Annette with the disclaimer (You'll see who she is muuuuuuuuch later. I mean outside a flashback!)**

**Annette: Miiake does not own Square-Enix or any pre-existing characters. She merely owns her original characters. Any names that sound similair to those of real characters or only by coincidence.**

**Miiake: thank you Annette, you sound like the prissy know-it-all that you are!**

**Annette: Pardon?**

**Miiake: Story time! .;**

**

* * *

**

**13 years ago - Isaac's story**_  
_

_It was summer time. Mostly everyone was out resting, enjoying a break from their stressful lives. Only Isaac and Annette were inside, studying. Annette had her long, golden-blonde hair tied loosely and wore a blue cotton dress. She was reading a portion of her literature homework silently. Isaac sat there, his hair neatly combed, wearing a beige vest over a white collared shirt, and green trousers. His tutor was standing over him. Because he was of noble birth, Isaac was taught by the best, and often, it lead to him learning things beyond what a six year old should know. And while he detested this life style, his sister, at the ripe age of 16, loved it. She wanted desperately to become a mage, and so she took any piece of knowledge she could get. In her spare time, Annette would be found studying some weak magic spells. She was dedicated to her studies, unlike Isaac. _

_His mother and father were disappointed. Unlike most boys of noble blood, Isaac had not once spoken of becoming a knight or scholar. He took his training with the sword almost as languidly as his book studies. Instead, Isaac spoke of adventure, and freedom._

"_Please explain the Pythagorean Theorem, Isaac."_

_Isaac sighed and looked up from his math text. He truly despised this lesson. "But, we went over it for a week already!" he whined._

"_Isaac, you need to understand what you're learning. Otherwise there is no point in learning at all." His sister chimed. She loved her little brother dearly, and wanted him to understand the value of his education. She wanted him to look up to her. She wanted to be a sister he admired. He only found her constant mother-like reprimands a nuisance._

"_But no one cares about the Pythagorean Theorem. Or theory! Or whatever it is! Who cares? You? When am I going to use any of this! It's stupid!" He yelled._

"_Enough, Mr. Chevalier! Your sister is quite correct! Try to follow her example and be a good boy." The teacher glanced at Annette. She had always outdone everyone's expectations. How could her brother be so… different? He was a total failure in almost everyone's eyes. "Now, if you would, please explain the Pythagorean Theorem."_

_Isaac sighed. "A squared plus B squared equals C squared… Right?" The teacher nodded. Then he sighed._

"_That is correct. Today's lesson is complete. I will see you both on firesday. And Isaac, try not to be late next class." Isaac rushed out of the room. Annette bowed her head to the teacher and followed slowly, thinking of comforting words for her brother._

_  
Annette turned to Isaac. He was sitting in the garden by a small man-made pond, hugging his knees. He already threw off the grey vest and undid collar of his shirt. He looked so miserable and helpless, that it broke her heart to see him like that. She loved the innocent little boy, no matter how rudely he could behave, and felt badly for him. "Hey, are you feeling ok, Isaac?"_

"_I'm a failure. I know I am. Just go ahead and say it, Miss Perfect student!" _

_Annette moved to hug him. He pushed her away. "That's not true Isaac. It's just that… You don't pay as much attention and work as hard as everyone would like you to. If you try a little harder you'll do just fine. And this stuff is important Isaac. A nobleman must be educated well."_

_Isaac clenched his fists. "I never asked to be a noble! I hate it here! I hate these studies! I hate that teacher! That theory-"_

"_Theorem." She corrected._

"_Ahhh! I hate being a Chevalier! I hate mom and dad **and** you! I hate the way you're always correcting me! Why can't everyone leave me alone?" Then he frowned and looked into the pond. After a moment he looked at Annette. "Sis, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. But everything else I said I meant!"_

_She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. You're just having a rough day. Tomorrow you'll-"_

"_Hey, you remember when we were in Port Jeuno a few days ago?"_

_She paused. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, you know that thief that ran by? I saw him yesterday! He stole a scroll from the stall I was at. Everyone was yelling, but I was cheering him on! He looked like he was having some real fun!"_

"_Isaac! How can you think that? He's a thief. The scourge of Jeuno! All thieves do is cause trouble!"_

"_He didn't hurt anyone. He just took what he needed. I wish I could be a thief…Have fun and make real friends. I could start a gang! We'd be the toughest gang in Jeuno!" Isaac looked at the clouds passing around them._

_Annette was shocked. How could her sweet little brother even think of such a thing? "Isaac, if Mother or Father heard you say such a thing they'd be-"_

_She was cut off by a male voice from behind her. "-Appalled. Isaac, you're mother and I need to speak to you. It's very urgent. Both, your teacher and trainer have said you don't take your duties seriously. Do you not realize just how important this matter is? Come inside the house right now!"_

_He knew they wouldn't understand. He had actually believed his sister would! He felt betrayed. Alone. _

_Isaac took a deep breath and shouted as loudly as a six-year old child could, "NO!" He knew his father was outraged by this. His mother walked out of the house, even she had heard his yell. Isaac shook his head and began to walk backwards a few steps. Then, he turned and ran out from the house as fast as he could. He didn't want this life. He didn't want to be a Chevalier. He hated his noble blood. His family. His teachers, trainers, haughty 'friends'. He hated them all. He wanted to relax, enjoy his life. He wanted freedom only one kind a person could have. He was going to become a thief. They couldn't stop him anymore… He would run, and he would never look back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Present day**

Isaac was a thief for 13 years. He was one of the best. His family had not forgotten of his existence, but had given up on any hope of him returning. They knew better. But now, Isaac wasn't so sure of himself. He had gotten himself into who knows what? All because he was a thief. Now, some psycho mithra and galka had forced him to go retrieve an item he stole. So it was the incarnation of evil. Big deal. Why should he care? Finders keepers! Still, obviously that mithra wasn't gonna leave him alone. He might as well give in. If you can't beat em, join em… right? He hated this feeling of doubt… the uncertainty of his choice long ago. The choice to run away and become what he was now. That hatred of this doubt only worked to firm his resolve. He would go get back the sword, maybe steal items from all over Vana'diel, and then his life would go back to the way it was before any of this happened. And if the authorities found out he was saving the world, maybe they would get off his gang's case. It would all work out, or so he told himself.

Or at least, it would work out if he could get a chocobo pass. "_I really hope this works. Thief rule #1: Don't try the same trick twice. Oh well, here goes nothin'… Just gotta convince 'em I turned a new leaf. Can't be too hard right? … Damn… I hate sinking this low._"

He quickly turned to his friends. Lynn and Ryan looked at him sadly. They knew he didn't want to go through with this. Yoli just looked confused.

"Ok, you guys wait here, I'll be right back." With that he quickly walked inside.

Once he stepped inside, a low ranking Ducal Guard glanced at him. Then he suddenly realized who it was. "What are you doing here, thief scum? You thieves get away with a few small crimes and you think you own all of Jeuno!"

Isaac took a deep breath. This was the guard he outsmarted earlier today. He was obviously still pissed off about that. Isaac knew he needed to keep his cool. If he didn't, the guard would see through his lie right away. "Pardon? I don't believe you should be speaking to one of noble blood that way!"

This confused the guard. "You don't fool me! You stole a dagger just this morning! Now drop any weapons you have on you and stand down. It will go down better in front of my superiors. And you wont have to stay in jail too long if you come peacefully." He laughed.

"Now, aren't you being a little judgmental? That merchant offended me a while back and I only returned the favor. I gave over my life of crime quite a long time ago."

The guard frowned. He still wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. He chose not. "I'm not falling for anymore of your tricks, scum!"

Isaac put on a mask of anger. "Do you realize who your speaking to!" This was it. He was going through with what he despised most. He was using his family name to get what he wanted. He hated doing this! It would show everyone how he failed at being a thief. How he couldn't be self-sufficient… How he could never break the ties of his noble blood. But that galka looked like he meant business. If Isaac was going to choose between jail or death by galka, he would pick jail. "I'm Isaac Chevalier! You do realize how outraged my father, Sir Reynard Chevalier, will be when he hears that his son was not permitted a chocobo license to finish a very important quest! He will have you stripped of your rank and perhaps even outlawed from Jeuno!"

This caused the guard to turn pale. "N-no! Wait! My apologies good sir! You see, I w-was only taking se-security measures. Your actions earlier caused me to wrongly judge you! Please, accept my apologies."

Isaac hid a smile. He decided what he did could be considered lying, and therefore, he was still a good thief. Twisting what he had to use as an advantage. That's what a thief does, isn't it? "Well, I'll consider it. In the meantime, I have a very important quest to do. It is imperative that I finish soon. And in order to do that, I require I chocobo license as quickly as possible! Please, I'm sure you have all the usual sheets for me to fill out?"

The guard began to walk over to the desk, but decided instead to win favor of this 'noble man'. He quickly pulled out one sheet of paper, obviously a contract. "There's no need for one of such high noble blood, such as yourself, to fill out all those useless documents. Instead, all you need to do is read and sign this contract. Once you do, your chocobo license will be valid and you will be free to ride. Once again, please accept my apologies for the inconvenience."

On the outside, Isaac only smiled, but on the inside he wanted to burst out laughing. "_I guess thief rule #1 was a blow off. What a moron! He's so scared of being fired, he doesn't even see through this pathetic lie. Come on, I love suckers like him! And Jeuno is full of 'em!_"

* * *

**The Journey's Start**

Fifteen minutes later he walked outside, lifted up a piece of paper and grinned. "Got it!"

Yoli couldn't help but stagger. How did he get it? It took her months to get hers, that is, after her request was pending for 3 days. "What did you do? Murder him for it?"

The caused Ryan and Lynn to chuckle. "Naw, he probably stripped for him."

Lynn, Yoli, and Isaac stared… Finally Lynn said something, "Let's pretend you didn't say that, ok Ryan?"

"I was only kidding! Get your heads out of the gutter!"

Isaac laughed and put him under his arm, wrestling with him as two brothers would. "You're the one who thought I was stripping for the guards!"

Yoli and Lynn glanced at each other. Then Yoli cleared her throat, "If you two are done, we really need to get going." Then she thought silently to herself, "_I don't think that guard would have watched Isaac strip even if he was paid… But how? How **did** Isaac get his license so quickly?_" She smirked at those thought. Isaac was the only one who noticed.

"Ahhh! Yoli's fantasizing about me!" He laughed.

This only caused Yoli to shake her head and walk over to the chocobo handler. "Ok, I'll meet you outside Jeuno's gates. Isaac, say your goodbyes and let's go! There could be trouble if we don't find Chaosbringer in time!"

Yoli held her breath for a second. She only left Jeuno to go to her training with Zeid. She knew her way around, but the thought of leaving her home a second time, made her feel depressed. This sad state made her want everyone else to suffer. It was the darkness inside her. The power that fueled her was the power all dark knights feared the most. This time, she let it win. She would make Isaac suffer. It was his fault she had to leave her home. "Leave your link pearl behind, Isaac. Talking to your friends during this quest will only be a distraction. Now hurry up."

Isaac's face fell at this news. He saw a change in Yoli's eyes, but couldn't identify it… He didn't know her well enough for that. He knew something was eating at her, and so he decided it was best he listen to her. "Here, take it for now, 'kay Ryan?"

Ryan nodded and put the link pearl in a small red pouch with all the extras. Isaac then turned to Lynn. "Oh, hey! Can I talk to you for a sec? It's really important!" She nodded and they went over to a corner.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time… I wanna say it before I leave, just incase I might not see you again…"


	6. Whoa, Hold Your Chocobos!

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to upload. I'm having a bit of writer's block... cries. Well, anyways, here it is, and the next chapter should be here asap as well, since i have it mostly planned out. Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to the author Vivli. She made me a wallpaper of Yoli. I put the link up in my profile just incase any of you wanted to take a look. It currently decorates my pc as the background ) And now the disclaimer:**

**Yoli: Miiake doesn't own any of Square-Enix or the places they visit. She does own her original character.**

**Miiake: Ok, thanks Yoli. Now, to the long awaited story... Sorry again for the long wait, bad writer's block (

* * *

**  
"Holy mother of fudge! How do you ride these things? Whoa!"

Isaac's shouts rang throughout the Rolanberry Fields. He was currently holding onto his chocobo's neck. Obviously, he was having trouble staying on.

"Maybe if you trrried holding his reigns, you would be able to rrride him!" Yoli shouted at him.

"What do ya think I'm trying to do!"

Yoli shook her head and came to ride alongside him. Then, she grabbed the collar of his doublette and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Better?" She asked sarcastically. He nodded and began to rub his cheek. Yoli noticed the red hand imprint on it. She smirked. "So, how did that happen?" She asked half out of curiosity and half out of boredom.

Isaac sighed and glanced at Yoli. Then he looked down and began to fiddle with his chocobo's reigns. "I told her I loved her…" He paused.

Yoli slowed her chocobo down and allowed Isaac to catch up to her. "Her? Wait, you mean Lynn? And she slapped you forrr that!" She asked, unable to believe that Lynn would do that.

"… cooking." Isaac mumbled.

"Hmmm? What? I couldn't catch that."

Isaac looked down embarrassed. "I told her I loved her… cooking."

Yoli laughed. It had been a while since she laughed about anything. "_Amazing, I barely know him and he still manages to make me laugh,_" she thought to herself.

* * *

"Oh no! No, I'm so not going over that! Bad chocobo! Stop! STOOOP!" Isaac's yells brought Yoli away from her musings.

She looked over to where Isaac was. His chocobo was headed to jump over a fairly steep ridge. Unfortunately for Isaac, that was exactly where they were supposed to head, so he would have to deal with it. "Yoli, do something!"

In response, she sped her chocobo and jumped to the other side. "Come on Isaac, we have to go!"

He nodded and closed his eyes as his chocobo jumped over. Yoli only smirked at his incompetence and continued on.

* * *

It was around afternoon time when Yoli decided to stop and make camp. Isaac agreed and before long they had everything set up and a small campfire was burning. It was then that Isaac brought up an area of concern. "Sooo, Yoli… Do you have any idea what we're doing? I mean, we left Jeuno, but where are we going?"

Yoli was surprised Isaac actually thought about it this much. She had given it some thought and decided that the Republic Of Bastok would be the best place to start. It was the only place she knew how to get to anyways. When she had left Windurst with Sunder, they had been teleported to the Crag Of Dem. From there, they had traveled to Bastok, where Yoli had been told to wait at an inn. From Bastok, the caravan had went by foot to Jeuno. That was the only reason Yoli knew how to get there. She also planned to go straight to San d'Oria from Selbina, if the sword was not found in Bastok. "We're heading to Bastok first Then, if it's not therrre, we're off to San d'Oria."

Isaac cocked his head. "Why Bastok?"

"Because, Bastok is filthy and dirty! The incarrrnation of evil is most likely to end up there… But if not, San d'Oria is our second choice. They had a dragon problem and so the sword could be there. If not, we'll report back to Jeuno; by then Zeid would have heard something about its whereabouts. At that point, we'll head to Windurst-"

"What if its not there either?" Isaac interrupted. Yoli looked at him, feeling slightly irritated.

"Then, that means yourrr previous act of stupidity doomed us all."

Isaac frowned and looked down. "It's gonna be a looong trip I guess…" Then he looked back at Yoli and smiled. "So, what was the place you grew up in like?"

This caught Yoli by surprise. "Huh? Why should you carrre? What's it matter anyway?"

"I was only curious. 'Cause remember, I never left Jeuno. So I kinda wanna know what everywhere else is like. Ya know what I mean?"

"_Not a clue,_" She thought to herself. "Well, I grew up mostly in Jeuno. But I'm originally from Windurst. I can't remember much about it, but some things are still crystal clear."

"Like what?" Isaac asked, eager to learn more about the outside world. He couldn't even notice that his questions left Yoli uncomfortable.

She sighed and began answering. "Well, the skies were always a beautiful shade of blue, and at night, therrre would sometimes be fireflies that the kids would always chase after." She smiled and closed her eyes at the memories. She soon warmed up to the task of explaining her past home to him. She didn't even realize that Isaac was intently watching her the whole time. "It was always warm and sunny, and the water that surrounded us was a pretty cerulean colorrr. There would be lots of fishing boats and merchants. The streets were lined with shops and trrraders. There was always something going on and I don't think I ever remember being borrred. Mom owned a small herb shop and sometimes I would help her out in my frrree time. Also, I remember seeing the Star Sybil at different festivals. Even us mithra respected that tarutaru. She had amazing powers!" Her eyes lit up with excitement, reliving an early festival that she had attended with her mother. She had met the Star Sybil in person. Her family was in the place of honor that night, due to the birth and naming of her baby sister. But at the thought of her family, Yoli's smile instantly fell. "I bet now my sister is helping my mom with the shop. She's gotta be eleven years old now. I wonder what she looks like now…" Yoli stated, not even realizing she had said the thought out loud.

"Well, why don't you go see her when we reach Windurst?" Isaac asked, hoping to cheer Yoli up. "_Why does she look so sad? I don't even know her, I shouldn't feel bad for her … But I do. And I wanna see her smile again._" Those thoughts left Isaac feeling slightly confused. He couldn't understand why he cared so much.

Yoli paused a moment before answering him. "It doesn't matter… Look, it's getting late and I'm tirrred. Get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow morrrning."

* * *

"Damn it! When you said early, I didn't think you meant_ **this**_ early!" Isaac whined, still groggy from sleeping.

"I warrrned you!" Yoli replied. There were traces of anger in her voice. Isaac stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "What arrre you looking at!" She snapped.

"_There it is again… She's acting all different. I didn't do anything, but she's already pissed off. Hmmm… something's definitely up._" And Isaac decided he was going to figure out what it was.

After an hour of riding, the duo stood at the beginning of the Pashow Marshlands. Isaac rode right into it. Yoli took a deep breath and followed... "_I can't keep fighting these feelings…"_ She thought silently, as she fought to keep the darkness she harbored within her at bay.


	7. Shadows Left Behind

**Hey guys. I told you I'd put up this chapter fast. It's suppossed to be emotional, 'cause it symbolizes all Yoli left behind after the caravan incident. I was also listening to Never Ending Story by Within Temptation, which is kinda sad, so just bear with me. I also tried to include times from Yoli's past.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Miiake: I don't any of Square-Enix or any places. Just my boring old original characters. But i still wish i owned Square-Enix... But, i don't... TT. **

**With that said, let the story...begin )**

* * *

"… Hey, it's been a while. I really missed you…"

* * *

_A young mithra with a long, blonde ponytail ran through the street in Windurst Waters, giggling with delight as her friends, a mithra with red hair and a short tarutaru with a yellow hat, tried to catch her. She turned the corner and ran into a small shop. Behind the counter an older mithra, with long brown hair falling to her lower back, was selling some dried roots to a customer. The little mithra waved at her and ran to hid behind the counter under the woman's apron. She covered her mouth with her hands as her two friends entered the shop, gasping for air. _

_The blonde mithra looked up to the older mithra and whispered, "Don't tell them I'm over here, Mama! Otherwise, they'll catch me and I'll be It!"_

_The older mithra, shop keeper Ryukah, smiled at Yoli and nodded. Then she turned to her friends. "And what can I help you guys with today, hmmm? Oh, and where might Yoli be?" She quickly winked at her daughter and looked back at the two children who stood there._

"_We'rrre playing tag, and me and Kumomo are It!" Tsuiko Nhade, the red-haired mithra explained, motioning to the young tarutaru girl, Kumomo._

"_Is Yoli here? We've been looking all over-wover for her!" Kumomo added, jumping up and down with excitement._

"_Therrre!" Shouted Tsuiko. She quickly jolted behind the counter and tagged Yoli._

"_Aww, I don't wanna be it!" Whined Yoli. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Your friends were both It, and they caught you fairrr and squarrre. Now its your turn. Go on, play nicely Yoli," Ryukah reprimanded her. Yoli smiled and nodded._

"_Okay! You got twenty seconds to find a place to hide, so get going! 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"

* * *

_

"So, how are you? I hope it hasn't rained too much over here… "

* * *

_Yoli sat on her bed, the blanket covering her legs. Outside, the sky was grey and rain fell steadily. It was altogether quite depressing. She sighed dejectedly and cover her head completely with her blanket. Her mithran ears picked up footsteps, echoing over the stairs. Soon, there was a faint knock on her door. "Mama? Is that you?"_

_Ryukah opened the door and nodded. She carried a tray with a mug and a plate of food. "Oh, my favorrrite! Mithkababs! What's in the mug, Mama?" Yoli asked, not taking notice of her mother's grim expression._

"_It's Windurstian Tea. I added some berries for flavor, since I know you don't like it plain."_

_Yoli sat criss-cross, the tray of food sitting on her bed in front of her. "Thanks, Mama! Man, I'm starrrved! I bet I could eat a hundred of these!" She motioned, swinging the mithkabob wildly._

_Ryukah nodded and sat next to her on the bed. She put her arm over Yoli's shoulder, and sighed. "I'm glad you like it, Yoli." _

_Yoli ate, expecting her mother to continue speaking. After a few minutes of silence, though, she put down her mithkabob and looked up at her mother. "Is something wrrrong Mama?" _

_Ryukah didn't answer the question. Instead, she looked out the window as she spoke. "Do you remember that hume boy who lived down the street from the shop?"_

_Yoli nodded. "You mean Kevin?" Her mother nodded. "Yeah, 'courrrse I know him! He always hangs out with me after school when Tsuiko and Kumomo arrre busy. But he hasn't been in class lately. Like forrr a whole week!" She paused before looking up at her mother. "I heard he was sick."_

_Her mother stared her in the eye. She seemed unsure of how to answer. She began softly. "Yoli, his mother came in yesterday night an-" _

"_How come I didn't get to see herrr?"_

"_You werrre already sleeping. It was very late when she came."_

"_Why did she come so late?"_

"_She had some verrry terrible news Yoli." Upon hearing this, Yoli shivered and moved closer to her mother. _

"_What was it? Is she ok, Mama?"_

_Ryukah sighed before answering. "Kevin was very sick." She paused, her voice was quivering. Kevin was very dear to her. He had been like her own son. Yoli's eyes began to tear._

"_Mama… is Kevin ok? What's wrrrong with him?"_

"_No, he's not alrrright Yoli." Yoli's eyes widened._

"_Ma-" Her mother would not let her interrupt._

"_He was very ill, and his motherrr came to tell me that he passed away. His funeral will be in a week."_

_Yoli stopped everything. She began to sob. One of her best friends, since she was still a baby, who had been like an elder brother to her, had died. "It's not fair! He didn't do anything wrrrong! Mama, why did he get sick? He was always being so nice. Why did Altana make him sick!" She yelled, unable to control her sadness._

_Ryukah's eyes softened. "It's just the way life is Yoli… Shhh, it'll be alrrright. Why don't you pick some flowers for him? His motherrr would really appreciate it, and I'm sure Kevin would like them."_

_Yoli raised her head and looked at her mother. "He would?" She asked softly, her voice no louder than a whisper. Her mother nodded, and began to pat her back gently, calming Yoli. Her cries lessened to sniffles and soon she was gently sleeping against her mother's chest.

* * *

_

"I picked you some flower. I hope you like them. Hey, did I tell you? I'm a dark knight now! I got strrronger just for you. I wish you could see me now. It was harrrd though. Sometimes I felt like giving up."

* * *

_She ran as fast as she could. No matter how much she longed to turn around and see them, her body forbade it. Her legs could only keep moving. Her mind was beyond panic, beyond sadness, beyond any feeling except that of pure instinct. Fear. Her body as well was beyond exhaustion and fatigue. Soon, she found herself at the beginning stretches of the Rolanberry Fields. The scene was so peaceful. It hardly suited what had just taken place. They were dead. Sunder was dead. And Yoli could only blame herself. Her weakness. Her lack of combat abilities led to Sunder's demise. She began to weep. It was from sadness, from pain, from anger. She couldn't stop. "It's not fair! I hate this! I hate being weak! Therrre was nothing I could do for them!"_

_At that moment a large galka, dressed in dark armor walked over to her with an offer. An offer for power. She would never forget that day. "Why are you crying?" He asked, making no attempt to comfort the mithra. _

"_Because they're dead! Sunder's dead and there was nothing I could do forrr them! I so weak! I hate it!"_

_The galka began to think. After a few moments, he walked closer to her. "Is power what you are seeking?"_

_Yoli began to calm herself, though she was still shaking violently. She nodded. "Yes! I wanna be so strong, that I can go back and kill everrry monster there! I'd do anything it takes to get that strong. I wanna be strong enough to destroy anything that tries to get in my way!" She almost began to yell._

"_You say you're willing to do anything for that power... But how far does that willingness truly extend? Would you be willing to give up all your happiness, to forsake everything you care about and treasure? Are you willing to let this life die and fade away, to cast all the light in your soul away, and allow your heart to plunge into darkness? Would you truly be willing to sacrifice this for your power?" _

_Yoli hugged herself tightly. She didn't look him in the eye. She was breathing heavily, and tears were streaming down her cheeks, although she was not sobbing anymore. She closed her eyes tightly. It seemed like ages before she opened them. The galka had already seen her decision. From the moment he asked, she had already let herself die. The girl who sat before him was no longer the same person. She was ready.. to begin her training as a dark knight. She slowly looked up at him. Then she nodded her head. "Yes, I said I'd do anything, and I meant it."_

"_Then, from this day forth, you shall call me Master Zeid."_

"_I underrrstand." With that, she raised herself shakily, and began walking after the galka, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

_

"Well, I'm rrreally glad I got to talk to you. I would stay longer, but I don't wanna get lost in the rrrain here. And if I don't go soon, that weird thief is never going to shut up." With that, Yoli quickly wiped a tear from her face and walked over to the old sword, placing a few white flowers in front of it.

Then she took hold of her chocobo and sped out of the marshlands. "_This feeling is tearing me apart. It's as if someone is cutting my heart to pieces with a dagger… Sunder, I'm so sorry I let you die. I'm stronger now, and I'll do anything it takes to show that to you._"

* * *

"Hmph! 'Go to the highlands without me, I'll catch up. There's something important I need to do!' Yeah right! When I agreed to this, I didn't think she'd take forever!" Isaac whined, kicking a rock out of the way. He was just outside the beginning of the marshlands, and it was getting late. "_Where the hell is she?_" He wondered, starting to worry. He already had a tent set up when a male voice behind him startled him.

"Are you quite sure you would want to make your camp there? If a Tremor Ram passes by, it will kill you for sure."

Isaac jumped up and spun around. Behind him, a mysterious man wearing a black hat and muffler stood, leaning on a silver sword. "Huh! Who are you! And, what's a tremor ram?"

The man laughed a little and then walked over to Isaac. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. As for the Tremor Ram, its an animal native to this part of the highlands. Of course, they are rare, but not rare enough that there isn't a chance it won't show up."

"Uh… I knew that! I was only double checkin', ya know, to make sure you knew that!" Isaac replied, unsure of what to make of the strange character. "_First he sneaks up on me, and now he's giving me advice on adventuring?_" He shook his head and walked over to the man. "Um… so, what brings you to the highlands? I'm on a quest with a dark knight. Of course, she just happens to be late…"

"I'm on a mission to Bastok for the archduke of Jeuno himself. And, although I'd love to meet your partner, I must make my leave. Give Yoli my regards, if you please."

"Yeah sure, no problemo!"

With that, the man waved goodbye and left. It was then that Isaac realized something strange. "Hey wait a sec! How did you know her name was Yoli? I never said it!" But the man was gone already. Isaac clutched his fists and sat down by the campfire. He could hear faint the sounds of a chocobo from the distance. "Damn it, that better be you, Yoli. Somethin' seriously twisted is going on…"

* * *

Indeed it was Yoli. She looked exhausted, and Isaac decided it was best to leave these matter until the morning. "Hey, you okay, Yoli?"

She looked at him from her position by the fire and gave him a weak smile. "Mmmhmm. I'm just tirrred. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

"_She's hiding something._" Every one of his sense tore at him, screaming it in his head. Isaac only shrugged and nodded. "'Kay, g'night. And can we sleep until after the crack of dawn please?"


	8. The Other Half Of The Story

**Yay. I'm so happy i finally got this chapter out of my system. I hadn't any idea how i was gonna do this, so i kinda sat down and typed how it came to mind. Sorry if it seems a bit choppy. I'm a very impulsive person. Well, hope it lives up to your expectations... Disclaimer:**

**Isaac: Here we go. Miiake don't own nothin from Square-Enix, and she still wishes she does... STILL. **

**Miiake: That's right. On to the story. Chaaarge! ...Yeah, so i had a lil bit of sugar. sue me...

* * *

**

_It was hard to breath. The air smelled of blood, both human and that of a Malboro. It was dark, and fog had completely surrounded the area where the battle took place. He could barely see what lied ahead of him. Despite that, he knew already. The caravan lay on the ground; all the carriages shattered and torn to shreds, wood lying all about the grounds. The bodies of the chocobos, those that were not devoured by the Malboro, lied close by, also torn apart. Feathers were covered in blood. There was only the sound of rain. He had fought to protect them. They all fought until they met their end. All had perished, except for Yoli. Yoli… and Sunder. _

_The paladin took a deep breath and continued forward. He managed to walk a few yards more, before collapsing on the ground. In the distance, the faint footsteps of chocobos could be heard, but due to his current state, Sunder did not hear them. His last thoughts went out to Yoli and Ryukah. "Forgive me," He whispered. "I promised to protect you… and I failed. I forced you to run into danger. What have I done?" With that, his world collapsed into the ever-growing darkness.

* * *

_

"_I think he's waking up! Someone, bring in Doctor Monberaux! Quickly!" Voices echoed through the room. There were foot steps hurrying in and out, and it sounded as if things were being carried. Although he could hear this, Sunder still could not see. Finally, he realized his eyes were closed. He blinked a few times, and the room came into focus. It appeared to be an infirmary of some sort, and because he heard someone call a doctor, he was sure his theory was correct. Soon, a tall, kind looking elvaan man walked into the room._

"_How are you feeling, sir?" He asked politely._

"_I have felt better. What happened? And where am I?" Sunder asked._

"_You're in Jeuno. There appears to have been an accident. You were found unconscious in the marshlands. The guards who brought you here could not find any other survivors." And after a minute he quickly added, "You've been asleep for about a day and a half now." He answered Sunder's question before it could be asked. "Please sir, could you give me your name?"_

_Sunder nodded the best he could; he was still lying in bed. He was trying to take in everything that had happened. It wasn't a dream. He had lost his comrades, and Yoli was probably dead by now. He sighed and answered. "My name is Sunder. I'm a paladin, hired by the archduke for a mission. The caravan I traveled with was attacked by a Malboro, and if what you say is correct," He paused. "Then, I must inform the archduke immediately.."_

"_I understand. I will send out a letter to him myself, and you may see him once your wounds have fully healed." _

_At that moment, an elvaan female walked through the corridor. She glanced through the open door and immediately stopped her work. "Sunder? Is that you?"_

_Sunder blinked for a moment. "Ah, Oletta, how have you been? It's good to see you again!" He smiled. "I almost didn't recognize you!"_

_She frowned. "I wish I could say the same. But, I would much rather see you outside the infirmary. What happened? Were you in the caravan accident?"_

_He nodded. "Yes." He then turned to Monberaux and smiled apologetically. "If you don't mind, Doctor, I would like to speak with my old friend privately. Is that alright?"_

_Monberaux nodded and left silently, closing the door behind him. Sunder then turned back to Oletta. "I see you became a doctor now. How's that been treating you?"_

_She sighed, rolling her eyes at his attempt to change the subject. "I have been well. But I see you're not. What happened? Ryukah wrote a letter saying she had a surprise for me… Was she with you?" She asked sadly. After going through so much, losing a friend as dear as Ryukah would be very hard for her._

_Sunder shook his head. "No, thank Altana she wasn't. But…" He couldn't finish. How could he ever tell her that it was his fault Ryukah's daughter had died. How would he ever face Ryukah again?_

"_But what? Sunder what's wrong? Are you alright?" Oletta put her arm on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him._

_He looked straight into her eyes. "Please, don't tell Ryukah I survived… I can't face her. Not now, not ever."_

_Oletta's eyes widened. "How can you expect me to do such a thing? She of all people would be heartbroken if she thought you had died. She loves you like her own brother. We all do. I'm sure she can forgive you for whatever happened." But further examination of his face made her worry. "Sunder… please, tell me what happened."_

_He couldn't look at her. "She asked me to do her a favor. She wanted for me to bring-" His voice began to crack. It was all his fault. He was too reckless. If he had only thought about what he was doing! He took a deep breath and continued. "- to bring… her daughter to visit you. But, when the Malboro attacked, I told her to run to Jeuno." He looked up at her, his eyes tearing. He was finding it difficult not to cry. "Damn it! She wasn't older than ten! She was still a little kid, and because I wasn't thinking, she's never going to have a chance to grow up! I can't go back to Ryukah and tell her that she's dead. I just can't…"_

_Oletta took a deep breath. The promises the 6 of them made when they were younger, the times they shared. They always promised to share anything and everything that happened to them, even after they spread away from each other. Now, she knew she would have to break that promise. For Sunder's sake. "Sunder, if you truly don't want her to know you lived, I won't tell her. But she does deserve to know. It's the least you could do for her." There was a moment of silence before Sunder answered._

"_I know." With that, he quickly gave her a brotherly embrace and lied back down. "I'm so sorry, Oletta."_

"_I know… I'm sorry, I would stay, but I have patients waiting for me. I'll come back to see you later… I just can't believe everything that happened. Please, get well soon." With that, she squeezed his hand and walked out.

* * *

_

"_It's good to see you again, Sunder. How have you been?"_

"_I'm alright. And you, my lord?" Sunder asked, bowing low before continuing to where the archduke sat._

"_I'm uneasy. As of late, there have been troubles between the galka and the humes of Bastok. There is even talk of revolution. Not only could this throw of the balance of power, but it would be unnecessary bloodshed. I'm going to send you as a representative from Jeuno, seeing as we are a point of racial integration. You are to speak to the leaders of the nation and try to see what the problem is. Then, if the nation cannot find peace, report back to me, and I shall send the Ducal Guards there to bring about cooperation."_

"_Very well. Is there anything else I should know before I proceed?"_

"_No, that is all. Please carry on." With that, Sunder bowed again, and left the room. He went to his Mog House, grabbed his paladin armor, and left for the chocobo stables.

* * *

_

"Are you quite sure you would want to make your camp there? If a Tremor Ram passes by, it will kill you for sure."

A boy jumped up and spun around. Behind him, Sunder stood leaning on a silver sword, wearing a black hat and muffler. "Huh! Who are you! And, what's a tremor ram?"

He laughed a little and then walked over to the boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. As for the Tremor Ram, its an animal native to this part of the highlands. Of course, they are rare, but not rare enough that there isn't a chance it won't show up."

"Uh… I knew that! I was only double checkin', ya know, to make sure you knew that!" The boy replied, unsure of what to make of the strange character. He shook his head and walked over to Sunder. "Um… so, what brings you to the highlands? I'm on a quest with a dark knight. Of course, she just happens to be late…"

"I'm on a mission to Bastok for the archduke of Jeuno himself. And, although I'd love to meet your partner, I must make my leave. Give Yoli my regards, if you please."

"Yeah sure, no problemo!"

With that, Sunder steered his chocobo away towards North Gustaberg. He heard the boy yelling some words, but he was too far to hear what they were, so he disregarded them. "It's funny, I thought she was dead this whole time… And then two days ago, I run right into her at a crime scene. Not to mention, she working with a thief? This will never cease to amaze me. Thank Altana she's alive… but how? It doesn't make sense, even if she lived, how did she afford food housing… No part of this makes sense." With that, he sped up his chocobo and was on his way.

* * *

"_Give Yoli my regards_. That's exactly what he said! I swear, I didn't even mention your name once!"

Yoli stood lost in thought for a moment. "And you say he worrre a muffler and black hat? Sounds like the man I ran into in Jeuno. He was after you, just forrr your information. Wonder why he didn't arrest you…"

"Probably because he was on a mission? Did that ever occur to you?" Isaac responded rudely. He wanted to sleep **past** the crack of dawn, so of course, Yoli **had** to wake him up even earlier.

Yoli rolled her eyes and continued thinking. She almost jumped off her chocobo when she realized who he was. "Isaac! That's the man I rrran into when I lost Chaosbringer! Hurry, to Bastok!"

Isaac sped up his chocobo and they left the campsite behind. "Yahooo! Run like the wind my little birdie!" This evoked a strange look from Yoli. "_At least we know where to go. The sooner we find the sword, the better. I don't know how much longer I can take being around him. It's so tempting to slice his head off with my scythe._" She sighed and continued thoughts like these all the way across the highlands.


	9. The Lady Red Mage, Annette

**Hey guys, it's miiake. I know this chapter took long, but i wasnt sure how i was gonna go about this. I wanted to add an important scene with Yoli and Isaac, but unfortunately, i had to exclude them from this chapter aside form 2 brief flashbacks. So, next one i promise. or the one after that XD. one of the 2 for sure. Anyways, this chapter was suppossed to show the true conflict. I hope im not confusing anyone besides myself with all these plotlines. XD, if i am, i apologize. I'm doing my best. Ok, no more ramblin right? You guys want a story! Disclaimer:**

**Miiake: I don't own square-enix or any of its characters, places, yada yada.. you know how it goes. No more author note. story time ) enjoy!

* * *

**"She's back. Can you get a good view of her? The streets are too crowded. I can't see anything!" Complained a certain red headed hume boy.

"You sure it's her? I mean, it could be another red mage returning from something." The voice of another hume, a female this time, replied.

"The streets are full of people. Its gotta be her!" The red haired hume answered.

"Ok, Ryan. Gimme a sec to get over to where you are, ok?" Lynn said, putting away her link pearl.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Ryan answered, also putting his pearl away.

Lynn quickly moved away from her stake out point, which was positioned strategically on the roof of a shop. Then, she quickly jumped the short distance between a few buildings until she reached the main street in Lower Jeuno. She scanned the area and immediately saw Ryan's red hair. Then she looked down into the street. A woman wearing a red chapeau decorated with a white feather walked down the street slowly. She was clad in the traditional red mage gear as well. Around her were four Ducal guards, two in front of her, and two in the rear. All about the street, people shouted welcomes and praise.

* * *

"Welcome back milady!" 

"Your family has waited long for you to come home!"

"Lady Annette! Over here!"

"We missed you ma'am!"

"Miss Chevalier! Look over here!"

Although around her there were words of encouragement and praise, Annette wore a stoic look on her face. She saw no reason to do otherwise. Isaac was the only reason she ever tried to smile, she was never truly happy at home alone. Now that he was gone, she felt there was no reason to fake happiness anymore. There was one little girl though, an elvaan child, looking up at her admiringly. Annette saw her, and waved, allowing a small smile to creep upon her face. The girl giggled and waved back happily. She continued her way towards the residential area of Jeuno.

* * *

Once she reached her neighborhood, she dismissed the guards and continued on her own. Jeuno was always busy during the day, so the only people you would find in the residential district would be adventurers or elderly folk. But today, her family would be there as well, waiting for her to give them news of her pilgrimage. She turned a corner and stopped. She had been gone for a year now, and yet… "Some things truly never change. It's incredible how this place has remained the same ever since I walked here as a child." 

Annette reached a long set of steps and began her ascent towards the house. Soon, a maidservant caught sight of her through a window and quickly ran to open the door.

"Welcome home, milady!" She bowed low and led her through the house to where her parents awaited her.

"Ah, welcome home!" Her father welcomed her, and walked over to embrace her. Annette then saw her mother walking out from the kitchen. She was most probably directing the cook.

"Annette, darling, welcome home! How has your journey gone?" Annette walked over and hugged her mother before replying.

"It went well, though there were many things I had seen which trouble me. The people are in constant disagreement."

Her father smiled proudly and put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "We will discuss it all over fresh food."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, we had the cooks prepare a special meal for your return."

Annette bowed her head and entered the dinning room. "Thank you."

* * *

"_So, Isaac, how did your training go today?" Annette asked, sitting in her chair, her soup lingering in front of her. She detested carrot broth and that was what was being served._

_Isaac only rolled his eyes at her question and yawned. He slurped his soup, earning a glance from his mother. "It was the same as usual. Why do ya keep asking every day! It hasn't changed! Its just going to be the same thing, everyday! For the rest of my life!"_

_His father put down his fork and stopped eating for a moment. "I believe the son of such noble blood as ours would be proud to receive training to become a knight."_

"_Yeah, whatever." Isaac retorted, somewhat annoyed that this conversation was taking such a turn, as usual._

_Annette giggled at his childish antics, and continued eating her meal. "Oh, mother, father, Isaac! Did I tell you? I learned another spell. I've been practicing it for a long time now, and I was hoping to show you all later. It's the first one I think I've truly mastered! Its called Dia. It creates a small orb of light that penetrates the flesh of the enemy, and deals light damage for a short period of time. Its amazing, really!"_

"_Cur!" Isaac answered, his mouth stuffed with his food. He had finished his soup rather quickly, and moved onto his favorite meal. He loved meat and potatoes, and it showed through his table manners. And although he meant to say 'Cool!', his stuffed mouth prevented this._

"_Isaac, don't speak with your mouth full!" His mother reprimanded him._

"_Sure, mother." He answered, not even truly paying attention to what she was saying. It was starting to become habitual.. _

_The conversation had continued in such manner. Although Annette found most of the talk quite boring, it was the only time the children had to spend with their busy parents...

* * *

_

"Oh, by the way darling, the Ducal Guards came in with a message yesterday. It was from the archduke himself. You should go and see him as soon as you can. I'm sure it's very important." Annette's mother said, lifting up her wine glass to do a toast.

"Here's to our daughter, Annette. More than anything any parents could ask for, she is our pride and joy. We wish the very best for her future." Her father said, also lifting his glass.

Annette lifted her glass as well, although, the entire meal was spent, and she had not smiled once. There was no joyful little boy at the table to bring a grin upon her face.

"Thank you. As for the archduke's message, as urgent as it is, I'm very worn out from the journey. I believe I will see him tomorrow, when I am able to fully comprehend what he needs. I must be at full strength to aid my country, wouldn't you agree?"

"But of course, my dear." Her father answer.

"Yes, darling. The maids have cleaned your room, and prepared fresh bedding. Your night gown and clothes are in the drawers still. We made sure nothing was moved while you were away," Her mother added.

Annette bowed her head, and slowly walked up the stairs. She found all her things neatly placed in her room, just as her mother had said. She took the nightgown out of a drawer, and sat on the bed. Being in this room again brought back so many memories.

* * *

_Thunder clapped loudly outside the house. There was a downpour all around Jeuno. It had been storming a lot during that season. Everyone in the house was asleep. Everyone aside from Isaac. He slowly walked down the corridor, avoiding all the creaky floorboards . He was used to going to her room at night and knew exactly where each creaky spot was. Finally he reached her door. Thunder clapped again, making him jump. "Ah!" He yelped, though he made sure it was no louder than a whisper. Then he quickly knocked on the door. "Please be awake…" He prayed to himself silently. "Sis, are you asleep?"_

_A silence ensued. _

"_Come on, sis, please wake up!"_

"_Mmmm…" He heard a yawn and saw a female figure sit up. Annette stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. "Isaac, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" A loud clap of thunder answered her questions. "Ah, I forgot you're afraid of lightening. Come 'ere." She said kindly, motioning to the spot next to her._

"_I'm not scared!" He whispered loudly, still standing at the doorpost. Another loud clap of thunder sent him running towards her bed though._

"_I can see that." She giggled. He wrinkled his nose at her and frowned. She loved the way he did that. He was such a cute little boy, and she just wanted to hug him when ever he made that face._

"_It's not that I was scared. Its just loud. I don't like that noise."_

"_So… why did you come here then?"_

_He looked down, blushing with embarrassment. He was hoping she wouldn't see, but Annette caught it anyways. She knew he was scared, but he would never admit it for all the world. "I… The noise is louder from my room. And… ummm… There's a draft there! Brrr, it's freezin'!"_

_Annette only giggled to this and patted the spot next to her. He quickly jumped in and pulled the blanket over his head. "Yeah sure, just the noise!" She laughed, before lying back down and snuggling next to him. He hugged her and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

_

"Lady Annette, I'm glad you could come so soon. How was your pilgrimage?" The archduke asked, not out of curiosity, but out of common courtesy.

Annette bowed and answer him. "It passed well although I have some questions about the people. They seem at dis-"

"I'm sorry, but this will have to wait milady. There are more serious matters at the moment." The archduke interrupted her.

"As of late, there have been strange activities in the Eldieme Necropolis and in the Upper Delkfutt's Tower. I have sent the Ducal Guards over to the Necropolis, but I desire that you travel to Qufim Island and investigate the Delkfutt's Tower. With your magical talents, it would be much easier to maneuver the area, and would put les people in danger. I ask you on behalf of all of Vana'diel."

Annette remained silent for a moment before responding. "I accept the task you bestow upon me."

The archduke nodded. "Very well. You are to depart immediately. Go now."

"Yes my lord."

With that said, Annette slowly walked out of the Ru'Lude Gardens.

* * *

People waved, but Annette merely passed them by, her face completely stoic still. Although behind her cool exterior, she was quite worried. What could be happening that required such investigation? To send the Ducal Guards on such matters was not something to be taken lightly. 

But it also helped prove one of Annette's theories. During her travels, she had taken notice to the number of undead Beastmen. They had risen in the last week or so. It was alarming to suddenly see such a change in their number. Not only that, but the undead were not normal. There were more than just human skeletons, ghosts, and werewolves. There were undead orcs, goblins, quadavs, yagudos, and others of the kind. Needless to say, this was most certainly not a normal occurrence.

Annette continued such thoughts as she approached the entrance of Delkfutt's Tower. She sensed, due to her magical abilities and awareness, something sinister. It took her a second, but once she looked up, she saw it. A dark aura was coming from the top of the tower. Not only that, but little dark orbs fell down from the dark cloud, disappearing midway from the ground. It was terrifying, and most likely explained the lack of adventurers near by. "_I wonder if the same thing is happening at the Horutoto Ruins and Eldieme Necropolis…_"

She entered the tower with caution. The sight that waited her was gruesome. Dead bodies littered the ground. Skeletons of giants and other monsters lay about everywhere. Alongside them lay a few bodies of poor adventurers who probably could not escape the tower before this occurred. The only living creatures that stirred were bats. Annette shivered and continued. "… How horrible!" She yelped, as she almost stepped onto the body of a dead mithra.

Normally, in the tower, the stairs were safe. Perhaps because of this fact, Annette lowered her guard. She didn't realize that the dead bodies behind her were all slowly rising. They silently made their way towards her. The dead adventurers drew their weapons, the undead monsters did the same. One dead tarutaru cast a sleep spell, and because her defenses were lowered, Annette could not resist it. As soon as she was asleep, she was brutally attacked by the monsters. This awakened her, although she would not be able to remain conscious for long. She pulled out the link pearl the archduke had given her, incase something like this occurred, and gave a cry for help. A scream could be heard from the tower. At the moment, things looked very grim for the lady red mage, Annette. Her world slowly dimmed to black, and her cries on the link pearl were heard no more…

* * *

**so, i bet your all, (or most of ya) are like "wtf? where r yoli and isaac? Well, plz be patient P this is a super important chapter . i had to get through this for the story to move at all. But next chapter, theres definitly gonna be our favorite mithra and thief. also, i hve to apologize for the abbreviations im usin in my author's notes. I'm just tired, and my b-day is comin in 2 days. rly happy and i wanted to get this done before then. please don't stop reading if you didnt like this chapter. I promise the next one will make up for it (or the one after that; depends how i can make this work). Please read and review. I hope you guys at least sorta liked this chapter...**  



	10. Bastok, A Nation Rising

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update guys. I have some important stuff to put in, but i dunno how to do this. I was going to make it in this chapter, but decided to add it in the next one. This chapter is somewhat a filler, and somewhat important... I kinda wanted to just introduce the current setting into the story. Plus, splitting the chapter makes it very easy to add the next one... Since you all know the usual disclaimer, id like to move onto something else every important (Besides the story):**

**Thank yous!**

**Thanks amanda-chan, u finally reviewed. if u came onto chat i woulda been able to tell u i updated sooner XD.**

**Thank you Juilin. I dunno who you are, but your reviews were very encouraging. And somehow, your last review made me wanna continue writing. You'll see why later. And as for Annette, im glad you liked the character. I was worried she sounded stale, and boring. If you have an account, id be glad to personally respond to your reviews. I try to do that for everyone. But since you reviewed on anon, i couldnt. Sorries.**

**Thanks Remasa! Your one of the few people who actually asked about my real character in the game. Also, your questions about my story helped point out the weak points i should work on.**

**Thank you for reviewing EJyPT. Last time i talked to you, you told me you were writing for some kind of competition. I hope ya won first place, cause you deserve it.**

**Thanks Ecnal Nogardnap**! **Your praise really helped. **

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed on all the other previous chapters! Ill post chapter 11 asap for all you guys. Love ya!

* * *

**

Clouds covered the sky, though streaks of light still fell through here and there. Throughout the North Gustaberg region, a shout could be heard. "WHY I OUGHTARU!

Yoli's sensitive mithran ears heard the shout, and she slowed her chocobo for a second. "Isaac, did you hearrr that? I think a tarutarrru is in trouble. If we help, maybe we can get some inforrrmation on where Chaosbringer is! Hurry, lets go!"

Isaac frowned and followed. "Since when did dark knights help people?"

"Since stupid thieves like you steal weapons of evil and us darrrk knights are forced to get them back!"

Isaac chuckled to this and sped up his chocobo. "Ok, gives me a chance to test out my new dagger. It'll be sweet!"

Yoli shook her head. She was about to respond when a strange sight came into view. A small tarutaru with blue hair up in a pony tail was trying to fight three quadavs while carrying bags of… groceries? "She doesn't have a weapon eitherrr. Hurry Isaac!"

"Right behind ya! Let's get 'em!" With that said they both jumped off their chocobos and ran towards the tiny damsel in distress. She was currently trying to dodge attacks while balancing a bag full of eggs.

"Oooh, if had my katanas you quadavs would be deady-weady already!" The woman whined to the monsters.

Yoli quickly got between the tarutaru woman and the quadavs. "Let us handle this! Get yourrrself to a safe spot, NOW!"

"Fine, I'll wait for you to actually beat them though, before I say my thanksy-wanksy! Let's see if you got the muscle-wuscle to finish what you start!" With that, the strange woman quickly ran to take shelter behind some rocks.

Yoli pulled her scythe out from behind her and did an upward slash, creating a fatal gash on the quadav's torso. Then she quickly went to finish off the other two.

Isaac dodged the quadav's sword and quickly jabbed his dagger into it's chest. It hurt it badly, but because of its shell, it stayed alive. It was quickly cured by another quadav, surprisingly carrying a staff. The sword-wielding quadav quickly sliced downward, but Isaac rolled out of the way in time. The sword was stuck in the ground, and as the quadav tried to get it loose, Isaac quickly finished it with a stab to the back.

That left the staff-wielding quadav. It cast a spell on Isaac just as he began running up to it. Suddenly, he couldn't move. His entire body seemed frozen below his neck. The quadav took this moment to hit him on the shoulder with its staff. Isaac stumbled back but once he regained his balance, he was frozen again. "Yoli, I can't move!"

She rolled her eyes and slashed the quadav from behind, killing it quickly. "It cast a weak parrralysis spell on you. Something you should have been able to resist."

"Then why can't I move?" He was becoming frantic. Obviously, that was the first spell he had ever been put under, and he was not reacting well.

She sighed and walked over to him. "Ok, calm down. If you aren't able to rrresist the spell, then you'll have to wait for it to wear off. That could take a while though, so try to make it disappear on your own ok?"

She was answered by a confused stare. "Ugh! Why arrre you so helpless! Just focus on making your body move!"

Isaac nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to steady his breathing, but he just couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering. Yoli in the mean time walked over to meet the tarutaru woman. "_It happened again. She's acting so strangely ever since we left Jeuno. But I guess this time I gave her a reason to be mad. Am I really that helpless?_" Without even realizing it, Isaac relaxed his body, shrugged, and walked to meet Yoli and the blue haired woman.

"It took you long enoughy-wuffy! What were you doin! Sleeping?" The tarutaru asked him. She looked quite annoyed.

"Sorry, I couldn't move cause it-" She interrupted him.

"Whatever-wever! Anyways, thank you for your helpy-welpy. Name's Aruru! I would stay to chattaru, but I've got work to do!"

"Sure thing… aru!" Replied Isaac, trying to mimic the tarutaru accent. Both women rolled their eyes before facing each other.

"And thank you girl! You really saved my skin! If it weren'taru for you, I woulda lost all them groceries! And I need them for my tavern in Selbina. If you're ever in Valkurm, just stopyy-woppy at my shop! The food'll be on me!"

"Don't I get free food? I helped too ya know!" Isaac whined, though both women ignored him.

"Arurrru… you came from Bastok just now, am I corrrect?"

Aruru nodded. "That's rightaru! Needed to stop at the markets and all."

Yoli's face became serious. "Did you see a man wearing a black mufflerrr and black hat?"

Aruru thought for a moment. "No, sorry, I don't think I… Wait! Yes I did! I dunno if it's the right person-werson. But I did see him pass the auction house and head towards the Metalworks. Not sure if he's still there, but it's worth a shottaru. Can I ask why you're lookin for him?"

Isaac was about to answer, but Yoli prompted his silence by stepping onto his foot. "He has my sworrrd. And I want it back."

"I see. Well, good luck with thattaru! If I see him I'll be sure to let him know." With that, Aruru waved her goodbye and continued carrying her groceries to Selbina.

* * *

Sunder quickly walked down the stone street. The president was in a meeting and Sunder was told to wait. It wasn't something he liked doing, but if he was to help this nation, he knew he would need to cooperate with them. He quickly walked back to the Metalworks and went into the workmen's eatery. He sat there and tried to observe the problem between the Humes and Galka. It was obvious. The Humes all sat on one side, and the Galka on the opposite. Nasty glares passed between each of the tables.

One of the Galka walked over to Sunder and pushed him into a wall. "What do you think you're doin, boy? Shouldn't you be with the rest of your kind?"

"I'm here from Jeuno to help solve the problem Bastok is having between the two races." But apparently, it wasn't the answer the Galka wanted, and he raised his fist, ready to fight.

Just as he was about to strike Sunder, one of the president's secretaries walked into the eatery. She motioned to Sunder and the Galka let go. "The president will see you now sir. He apologizes for the wait."

"I understand. It was no problem at all," He lied.

With that he entered the president's room. "Hello, Sunder," The president greeted him courteously. Sunder nodded his head and replied.

"Mr. President, I have been sent as an official from Jeuno. There has been news of racial discrimination coming from your nation. You realize that, if necessary, Jeuno is willing to bring in Ducal Guards to solve this problem."

"I understand. What course of action do you suggest we take?"

"Hmmm…"

* * *

Yoli and Isaac finally entered the Bastok Markets. Isaac quickly ran ahead and began to look around. His childish behavior made Yoli smile. "_I acted exactly the same way when I first came here. I wanted to see everything and know all about it. But we don't have time for sightseeing. We need to find Chaosbringer._"

"Whoa! Yoli, check this out! And hey! The fountain here is huge! And they have some stands over there… Wonder if there's anything good to snag over there…" Isaac said this last part quietly.

"Stands?" Isaac nodded and pointed towards the small stands down the steps. Yoli thought for a second. "Ok, let's go find one that sells maps. Otherwise we could get lost easily. I can't rrremember where everything is."

"So… you've been here before?"

Yoli's ears, which normally stood straight and attentively, twitched and fell closer to her head. "Yeah… I came here eleven years ago. My motherrr's friend brought me here, but I didn't get to look around. "

"How come?" His response only made him sound more like a child.

"It was a long time ago. I can't rrreally remember." She answered, though what she said was far from the truth. They continued down the steps, and began to search for the map stand.

After they bought what they thought would be needed, they went to reserve a room at the inn at the Port Bastok area. The first floor was a tavern, and there was currently a bard playing a gentle tune at the front of the room. "So, think we can take a break before we start lookin' for that big-ass sword of yours, eh Yoli?"

Yoli glared at him. "We just took one beforrre we came to Bastok! Don't be so lazy!"

Isaac dropped his head. "Yeah, before I was almost mauled by a quadav! Please? Pleeeease?" He begged.

Yoli rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Fine. But in one hour, we starrrt searching!"

"Agreed." Isaac beamed.

* * *

"_Wow! Bastok is so cool! Hey misterrr, can I look around with you? I wanna go to that big fountain again!"_

_Sunder shook his head. "I'm sorry Yoli, but you're going to have to stay in the hotel. This is a mission. I can't keep track of you constantly while I'm working for the president."_

_Yoli frowned. "That's not fairrr! Why did I even have to come?"_

"_I'm sorry Yoli, but there's no other choice."_

"_But-"_

"_Tell you what! We can try and get a teleport to Bastok once the mission is over, and I'll be glad to show you around then." Sunder said, trying to cheer up the angry child. It seemed to work so far._

"_Ok, prrromise?"_

"_I promise." With that said, Sunder took hold of Yoli's hand and walked her into the hotel room. "Stay here and be good, ok?"_

"_Okay, you got it misterrr!"

* * *

_

**Sorry to cut it short like this, but i had no other way to split the chapter... I'll do my best to make the next one a bit better. I just wanted to update before i lost all faithful viewers XD. Sorry for the long author note, i was gone for a while and figured it wouldnt hurt. Talk to you guys later. Hugs!**_  
_


	11. A Change In Heart And Destiny

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews. I woulda updated sooner but my internet connection was down for a while. Stupid Verizon dsl. Its evil! Alright, this is that reeeally important chapter i couldnt add in the previous one. I hope you all like it, it certainly took me long enough. since you all know the disclaimer by now, ill just be skipping it (see first few chapters). okies, enjoy!

* * *

**

_She slowly approached the turned figure. Her ears twitched with the anticipation of a fight. The man wearing a muffler turned to face her. His eyes narrowed before widening suddenly. "How is it possible?... How did you…" He asked quietly._

_Yoli was confused for a moment, before focusing on her task once again. "I think you've got something that belongs to me. It's my sworrrd. And I need it **back**!"_

"_Hmmm…? No, I think you're mistaken," With that, the man moved forward a step and reached as if to signal not to fight. Unfortunately, that was exactly how Yoli interpreted his motion. A fight._

_She quickly pulled her scythe out and took a step forward. "And why should I believe you?"_

_The man gave a melancholy smile, although it was lost under his muffler…

* * *

_

**Earlier that day**-

"So, think we can take a break before we start lookin' for that big-ass sword of yours, eh Yoli?"

Yoli glared at him. "We just took one beforrre we came to Bastok! Don't be so lazy!"

Isaac dropped his head. "Yeah, before I was almost mauled by a quadav! Please? Pleeeease?" He begged.

Yoli rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Fine. But in one hour, we starrrt searching!"

"Agreed." Isaac beamed.

In exactly one hour, or half an hour in Isaac's opinion, they began their search. "Alrrright, I'll search the market and Metalworks area, and you take here and the mines. Got it?"

Isaac looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but sadly never got the chance. "And no whining! Underrrstand, Isaac?"

He dropped his head and sighed. "Yes ma'am…" The he began to mumble to himself. "It's always the cute ones who get me into messes like this…"

He didn't realize Yoli's sensitive mithran hearing picked up his words. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

He grinned widely and leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers. "Well, it could mean one outta' two things: Either you're cute, or you're a load of trouble. So far… I'm leaning towards the second one." With that he laughed and quickly ran away from Yoli's reach.

She quickly followed him to the doorway and yelled as he ran down the steps. "What goes arrround, comes arrround Isaac!"

He yelled back over his shoulder. "That's why I run fast!"

Yoli turned and giggled as she went down the other steps that led to the markets.

* * *

"_Ok, since we're both meeting back at the port area, I can search there last. This place looks huge. Heh, better get started then…_" Isaac thought to himself. He quickly walked up the hill and turned to his left. There was an arched opening leading to what looked like a bunch of apartments. It was probably where the miners live.

Unbeknownst to Isaac were the problems between hume and galka. And Isaac was most certainly a hume. A few other humes, mostly older males, and some adventurers watched him go over to the miner residential area, and smirked at him, shaking their heads. Isaac noticed this and glanced over shoulder only to hear a few humes whispering.

"What the hell is that kid doing?"

"He's dead. Those galka are gonna tear him up."

"What a moron!"

Isaac gulped and forced himself to continue. What ever was waiting for him in that area was definitely not going to be happy to see him.

Strangely, the only thing waiting for him was… a few galka children playing in the street. When Isaac walked past them though, they all stopped playing, and ran out of the street quickly. "Huh? Did I… uh.. do somethin'?"

"Hey buddy, is there a problem here? What's a hume kid like you doin in our neighborhood? You got a bone to pick?" Said a deep voice from Isaac's side. A large galka walked out from the doorway of a house and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?"

Isaac nodded, still unaware of what he was digging himself into. "Actually, I could use some help, since you asked and all." This caused the galka to raise an eyebrow.

"Well kid, I'm listening." The galka's thoughts were a little different though… _"This guy is an idiot."_

"Ok, great! I'm looking for the incarnation of evil! It's about this big," Isaac motioned with his arms, " this tall, and this wide. It's a plain black color and it's called, um… Chaosbringer.. yeah! That's its name! So, have ya seen it?"

The galka slowly got up from his leaning position on the wall, and walked over to Isaac. He looked pretty pissed. One thought ran through Isaac's head. "_Uh-oh…_"

"You humes got a lotta nerve! You come into our neighborhood like you own everything! And then you think just cause we're galka you can tell us anything you feel like. Well guess what kid? It ain't gonna work!"

Isaac shook his head and backed away. "H-hey, listen, no hard feelings right? I'll just find someone who's a little more helpful, uh, not that you weren't, but you know what I'm saying right?"

This only worsened Isaac's situation. "I outta… I'm gonna kick your boney hume ass for that!" With that the galka charged him. Isaac ran. **Fast**.

"Holy mother of fudge!" With that said, Isaac took a few turns, climbed a few boxes, and found himself on the second level of the residential area. It was then he noticed the glares of some other galka… "Oh no… Uh, hey guys? What's up?"

Each of them slowly got up from the table. Isaac gulped, and continued to flee for his life. _"I think I've got bad karma… Damn, Yoli was right! Oh crap…"

* * *

_

Yoli had asked all around the market area and to no avail. Not Chaosbringer, nor the mysterious man were anywhere to be found. "_Maybe Aruru was right. Everyone I asked said he went to the Metalworks area, but… Could he still be there?_" She sighed and made her way past the fountain to the entrance of the Metalworks. "It's worrrth a shot, I guess…"

It was already sunset, and that meant she should head back to the inn soon. Yoli hated failing in any aspect. She was a dark knight after all. Pride was the only thing she had left. Or so she thought. Either way, it was her pride that forced her to continue searching. Almost everyone had left from work and headed home. Even the ambassadors from each nation's embassy were locking up, and heading for their Mog houses.

Still, Yoli continued. Since there was really no one to ask, she walked over, and rode the lifts to the upper levels of the Metalworks. Even at the top, almost no one was there. _Almost_. In the middle stood just the person she was looking for. He was facing the president's office, and seemed lost in thought.

She slowly approached the turned figure. Her ears twitched with the anticipation of a fight. The man wearing a muffler turned to face her. His eyes narrowed before widening suddenly. "How is it possible?... How did you…" He asked quietly.

Yoli was confused for a moment, before focusing on her task once again. "I think you've got something that belongs to me. It's my sworrrd. And I need it **back**!"

"Hmmm…? No, I think you're mistaken," With that, the man moved forward a step and reached as if to signal not to fight. Unfortunately, that was exactly how Yoli interpreted his motion. A fight.

She quickly pulled her scythe out and took a step forward. "And why should I believe you?"

The man gave a melancholy smile, although it was lost under his muffler. "Because, it's me!" Before Yoli could question, he removed the muffler and hat. She gasped. Her scythe fell right from her hand, and she stepped back, shaking her head, as if she couldn't believe he was standing there.

* * *

"_Where is she? She should have been back by now! It's like the highlands all over again! Sheesh, what's with her? Still, something just feels off today. And what if she ran into the guy who took the sword! Dammit, I gotta get over there! But I dunno where she even is! Aww crap!"_

All these thoughts went through Isaac's head as he paced around the hotel room. Truth be told, Yoli should have been back by now. The fact that she was late twice, and each time, that same mysterious man was involved, worried him. The fact that the man knew her name didn't help much either. Finally, he got fed up of waiting. Isaac grabbed his mythril dagger and ran out of the inn.

Outside it was already dark, and the streetlamps were all lit. The weather had seemingly gotten worse, and it started to drizzle as he ran down the street. "Great! When I find her… I'm gonna…" He sighed and ran. It was no fun threatening someone if they weren't there to feel threatened. And no matter what he said, he couldn't calm his nerves.

* * *

"Sunder! Is it rrreally you?" Yoli asked. She wanted to run up and hug him. It was him! The person who had helped her keep her strength, the reason she kept fighting. It was because of him that she managed to push herself. And now she could show him. Yoli would finally be able to thank him! Maybe she could even go home after the sword was found. She could see her family again; have her old life back!

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" He took a few steps closer. She had grown a good deal in the last eleven years. He could hardly recognize her. She was much taller, and instead of looking like a scared little girl, she looked like a strong, determined young woman. But something seemed to worry him. A few things about her were quite different. There was a strange glint to her eyes, that showed something dark and powerful. It worried him that she would be so ready to fight a stranger, who could very well be much stronger than her.

He barely noticed her run over to him while he was thinking. When she was only a few feet away he noticed her coming closer. Yoli looked as she was about to hug him, but alarms were going off in his head. "_It's not really her anymore. She might be the same body, but she's not the same girl. She's lost herself a long time ago…_" When Yoli reached to him, he took a step back and looked at the ground. She could see he was disappointed about something.

"Sunderrr, what's wrong? It's me! Yoli! You rrremember, don't you?"

He looked up at her. Instead of answering her question, he asked his own. "So, you're a dark knight now?" It was asked as a question, but was partly a statement.

Yoli's ears twitched nervously as she answered. "Yeah, but-"

"How could you do this?" This was not the reaction she had expected. Yoli thought he would be proud. But he was angry. Why?

Yoli was taken aback. She didn't do anything except become stronger. Shouldn't he be happy for her? "I wanted to become strrronger, so people wouldn't have to make the same sacrrrifice I thought you made!"

"Which was? I did my job, Yoli! It's my duty as a paladin to help those in need! Even if it means giving up my life! What you did was throw away anything that made you a person so you would have power! You gave up your humanity to train with a monster to become the very same thing: a monster!"

"That's not trrrue Sunder! I-"

"Yoli, I've met dark knights, and they're all the same! They fight just to kill. They have nothing to hold on to, no one to care about. You're going to turn yourself into a killing machine and you don't even see that!"

Yoli shook her head. She backed away from him slowly. She could feel the tears forming. She hadn't cried for a good six years since she had gotten used to her training. She didn't want to cry now, especially not in front of Sunder. "And what would you have done if you werrre me! It was my one chance to become strrronger. I wanted the power, so I took the opporrrtunity! What would you prefer? A paladin, like you!"

The drizzle outside turned into larger droplets.

"It would have been better than what you've become! Paladins **are** strong. They have so much strength because they know people depend on them! No one needs a dark knight! They're just empty blades, with nothing to lose!" Sunder couldn't remember a time when he felt so angry about something. He knew he wasn't being fair. She had been under bad circumstances, and it might have been her only chance to survive. He shouldn't be mad at her. But he was. And the worst part of it was he couldn't understand why. "_I should have been there for her. If I had been, then I could have trained her. I could have saved her from the hell she built for herself!_"

Finally, the anger left him. He sighed and looked up at her. Tears streamed down Yoli's face. He walked over to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she hit it away and turned, her back facing him. Her breathes came as hiccups, and he could tell she wasn't going to let him comfort her. She didn't say anything, and so Sunder turned and walked away without another word as well. Inside though, he was being torn apart by guilt.

He pulled out a scroll with a warp spell printed on it, and faded into a purple haze just as Isaac came to the top of the lift. He lunged for Sunder just as he disappeared. Isaac got up and shook his head. Then he looked around. Yoli wasn't by the lifts, so he walked to the open area.

* * *

Yoli looked like a mess. The rain was pouring and she was soaking wet by now, but tears clearly showed on her face despite that. Her ears were pressed tightly against her head and her scythe lay on the ground next to her. Isaac's eyes went wide and he ran over to her. He wanted badly to ask her if what happened involved that man, but he knew better. "_Right now, she needs comfort, not questions. Dammit, I knew something was up… Is she ok? She's gonna get sick if she stays out here._"

When he came close, he grabbed her by the shoulder. This made Yoli look up at him. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and she shivered. "Holy- Geez, Yoli, what happened to you?" He asked softly. The question arose out of concern, not curiosity.

The only response he got was a weak sob. He shook his head and looked down at her. She was shivering, so Isaac took his most outer layer of clothing off, and put it over her shoulders. She accepted, and nodded a thanks. "Hey, come on. Let's get you in before you get sick, 'kay?" She nodded and they walked back over to the inn.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the inn, both Yoli and Isaac were thoroughly soaked. Yoli was still weakly crying, and her breathing came as hiccups still. Isaac noticed she dragged her feet and had difficulty keeping her eyes open. "_She must have worn herself out by crying. She probably got sick too. Damn, what coulda' happened to her? Did that man hurt her? Yoli, you'll be ok, I promise._" Because it was so late, the tavern was closed, and only the inn rooms were open. The only person inside the inn was the clerk at the counter, and even she seemed half asleep.

Isaac walked Yoli over to one of the beds in the room and sat down on it next to her. He looked at her and sighed. He felt awful. He couldn't understand why. He barely knew her. He wouldn't care about someone he only met about two weeks ago… would he? "So… you, uh, wanna talk about what happened?" He asked her gently. He knew it was a touchy subject at the moment, but curiosity got the better of him. Yoli looked at him, then turned her head away. She got up and walked to the center of the room. Isaac knew whatever happened must have been very hard on her. She was always so strong in front of others, but right now, she looked like someone who needed to be protected.

She took a deep breath before starting. "I- He… That man… I know him."

Isaac jumped up from the bed and walked over to her. He tried to face her, but she would always turn away. "What do you mean? Hey, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was him. It's been eleven years, and this whole time I thought he was dead. I bet he didn't even trrry to find me…" She started to cry a little harder again.

Isaac turned and sat down on the bed again. "_So that's what did it… Who was he, that she would cry like that over something he did or didn't do?"_

"I don't think I really understand ya… What happened? I mean, why would he be dead? Did something happen? Uh… It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it right now…" Isaac said, very softly. She looked as if she were about to fall over, and Isaac didn't want to make her feel any worse.

She sniffled before continuing. "Did you hearrr about the attack on a caravan in Rolanberry Fields? It was a while back. Eleven yearrrs ago."

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, I heard there was one survivor." After a second, his eyes widened. "Yoli… are you tellin me that was you? Whoa… But, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Forrr the longest time, I thought I was the only one who made it. I thought everrryone got killed… even Sunder. That's wh-"

"Oh, I get it! So, that's your mother's friend? He was the one who was taking you to Jeuno?" He then saw the look on Yoli's face. She looked so miserable and helpless it made him want to cry.

Yoli nodded. Then she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and began to cry again. Isaac got up. He didn't even pay attention to what he was doing. Everything Yoli just said, every word she told him, made things feel fake. Nothing seemed to make sense at the moment. The only thing on Isaac's mind was to comfort her, to help Yoli stop crying.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he didn't really care at that moment. Yoli tensed at first, but then she slowly relaxed and returned the embrace, crying gently against his shoulder. He then walked her over to the bed, and sat down next to her, still hugging her gently. Her cries softened and soon she was asleep against him. He rested his chin against her forehead.

Emotions seemed to flood into Isaac from all sides. He was angry, confused, sad, nervous… He didn't know what to call what he was feeling. After a few moments of silence though, a soft sound from next to him brought him back into focus. Yoli was lying against him, purring gently. Isaac's cheeks brightened a little, but the blush was soon replaced by a small smile. He gently moved Yoli off of him and onto the pillow, before bringing a chair next to her bed. "_I just want her to be ok. I never knew she had it so badly. I feel like such an ass. I always thought she was some selfish chick who had a bad attitude. But her reasons for being the way she is are way better than mine. I guess the only selfish one here is me…_"

* * *

**Okies, well there ya have it. I hope i didn't go over board or anything. i hate things that are over dramatic. If it was, please lemme know in your reviews. Well, hugs everyone! **

**PS- Juilin, how long does your friend wanna borrow Chaosbringer? I kinda might need that back soon...**


	12. From The Firm Grasp Of Death

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I know i said id get this up fast but i just couldn't force myself to sit down and write. Hehe, anyways, i hope you guys like this chapter. It finally moves the story along somewhere... kinda XD. anyways, please review and tell me whatcha think. I dunno when ill update again, seeing as im pretty much stuck... (sighs) anyways, if u have any recomendations, id love to hear them! Also, something seems to be up with my doc manager so i cant make those lil lines that seperate parts of the stories... so til i figure it out... im putting in OoooOoooO... yay! anyways, u all know the disclaimer so to the story!**

**OoooOoooOoooO  
**

A torn apart figure lay sprawled across the floor. Her tabard was ripped in numerous places, exposing her badly wounded body. The body layed on her stomach, hiding the bloody gash on her upper torso, and her blonde hair covering her face and some ground in front of her head. The poor figure looked as if she had been dragged by her hair and thrown on the ground to die. Or wait. Her chapeau was lying a few feet in front of her outstretched palm, though there was a large cut through the top of it. It was this body, that was the remainder of the lady red mage, Annette.

The woman's eyes fluttered before opening completely. She moaned a little, one hand reaching for her head, before suddenly yelping from pain, and curling up into a ball shape. She slowly moved her hand to examine the wound by her chest and took immediate notice of her blood loss. She whispered a faint healing spell, something low level, that even a child could master, with work. This stopped the bleeding but did not close the wound. She repeated the process until the wound became a painful scar. In order to remove the scar, she would need something more powerful, but she could not spare her strength, so for now, it would remain.

Annette shivered. "_This is impossible. How did I survive? I can't think straight, I can't remember much of anything. I'm in the tower in Qufim, sent by the archduke to investigate the strange occurrences.. Then… I was… ambushed by undead. There was something different. If I hadn't lost so much blood I could probably remember what it was. Still, even here I can sense something. It's very powerful. I have to focus and getting out of here alive in order to report this._" Unlike most, Annette could keep herself calm until the situation was truly beyond her control. And since she still had a glimmer of hope, she considered it within her control.

Annette pushed her upper body off of the floor with her arms, and winced. Even with her major wound healed, there were many others that needed intensive care before she would be in travel-worthy condition. Unfortunately, Annette did not have the time for healing them, and forced herself to continue, suffering silently. She limped over the where her hat was, and examined the cut material. She took her dagger, something she kept in case her sword failed her, and cut a strip of cloth from the top of her chapeau. She then used this cloth to very loosely tie back her hair. Had she tied it back tighter, like she did whenever she needed to examine something, she would have reopened a painful cut on the back of her head.

Annette finished tying her hair back and began to take notice of her surroundings. Because of her blood loss, and the fact that she had regained consciousness minutes ago, she was still very groggy. Finally, she saw a small waterfall leading into a tiny pool of water at the side of her room. She limped towards it, and cupped her hands together to get a drink. Once she quenched her thirst, she glanced at her reflection. Her eyes had dark circles around them, bruised cheeks with small cuts all over her face, lips crusted with dried blood… Her normally well-groomed hair was falling into her eyes and looked very dirty, although she had washed it the night she came home. Her hair had red streaks, which Annette could identify as bloodstains. She couldn't even find her link pearl to call for help… Annette examined her red mage gear as well. It was then she took notice that she only had one glove left. The hand where it should have been was badly scratched, and the palm had a deep wound going through it.

She slowly bent down to wash it, not taking notice of the faint footsteps behind her. Only when she felt a hand on her shoulder, did Annette turn. She light out a yelp of surprise, not expecting anyone to be in the tower aside from the undead. The figure behind her was covered in a black cloak, though Annette could see his jaw clearly. Judging from height, he appeared to be an elvaan. The figure allowed a small grin to play on his lips for a moment before speaking. "It's good to see you're finally awake. I was starting to worry that my puppets went a little too hard on the 'great' red mage," he said the word _great_ with sarcasm, and Annette gave him a glare. "You **are** lady Annette, are you not?"

Annette nodded before asking her own questions. "Your puppets! You're the cause of all this? What have you done to those undead?" Another larger grin appeared on his face. Annette understood that to mean 'yes' and narrowed her eyes. "Exactly… What are you?"

The man removed his cloak, proving Annette's theory that he was elvaan correct. "My name is Ravinthran." He paused afterwards, allowing Annette to mentally repeat the name. "And as of now, I am the thing you fear most."

**OoooOoooOoooO**

"_They say if I don't study harder, they'll send me away to boarding school," The hume girl with black hair sighed and looked over at her friend. "You don't think they're serious, do you?"_

"…"

"_Hey! Annette? Are you even listening?"_

_Annette glanced up at the girl, who was currently balancing on the rim of the fountain. "Of course I'm listening Sharlene. I just don't know what to do…"_

_Sharlene shook her head and jumped down onto the street next to Annette. "Well, you're good with school work. Why don't you tell my parents you'll tutor me?"_

"_But you said you needed help with your white mage training! I don't know a thing about magic! Well, I mean I've read books and all, but I've never tried any of the spells. I couldn't possibly tutor you."_

_Sharlene giggled and leaned forward, "That's why I got you this!" She handed Annette a small piece of parchment tied with a ribbon. Annette took it and gave Sharlene a skeptical look. She rolled her eyes and took Annette's hand. With the other she unwrapped the scroll. "Well, take a look! I know you'll be good at it! Heh, you're good at everything…" _

_Annette glanced at her friend doubtfully before looking down at the scroll. 'Dia' was written in light red letters. "Don't white mages heal, Sharlene?"_

_She bit on her lip. "It's not a difficult spell… And 'sides, they were all out of the basic 'Cure' spells. I promise that once they get the next shipment of scrolls, we can go get it. Please Annette! I can't be sent to boarding school! How awful would that be?"_

_Annette close her eyes and thought for a moment. "Okay… I suppose it's worth a try. Let's just hope I can learn quickly enough. I'll start practicing once I get home, alright?"_

_Sharlene jumped up and down, her black hair flopping in a similar motion. She ran over and hugged Annette. "Thank you! I know we can do this!" With that, she waved her hand goodbye and ran home. Annette nodded and began walking in the opposite direction towards her own home. As she walked, she read what was imprinted upon the scroll…_

**OoooOoooOoooO**_  
_

Annette narrowed her eyes at Ravinthran. He lied. That was something Annette despised. "You will never be the thing I fear most." It was the wrong thing to say…

He grabbed her by her hair and held her above the ground a good few inches. She yelped in pain and watched fearfully as he pried her dagger from her hands and put it at her eye level. "_He's taunting me…_"

A twisted smile fell on his features as he suddenly brought his hand back and went in for the kill. Annette gasped and put her head down, the pain she felt from the back of her head was indescribable. She fell to the floor, many strands of her golden hair falling with her.

Ravinthran and smiled cruelly and left her, saying a few last words for the time being. "Then you better change your perspective, _**Lady** _Annette." He said the words menacingly and left the room. The sound of doors being locked echoed in her ears.

After the initial shock wore off, Annette slowly lifted her head of the ground. She felt her neck prickle as blood from her head wound dripped down. The bastard had reopened her wound. Annette used whatever strength she had saved for crawling on healing it. She then glanced into the pool of water. Her reflection gazed at her sadly. Her once long hair was cut nearly to her skin on the back, while the front was still long.

Annette's vision was becoming blurry. Quickly, her world faded back into black.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

_Annette blew the bang out her eyes and looked out in front of her. The garden was the most peaceful place one could be in during the evening. One bright lamp lit her study space. Annette took out the scroll and bit her lip. She needed something to practice on, and an old vase had been her only option. _

_With a deep breath, she began chanting softly. The first few times, Sharlene told her, chanting helps, but once the spell is memorized you could cast it solely by thought. Although she finished chanting, nothing happened. She frowned and tried over again. This time she focused not on her friend's advice, but on the spell she was casting. A faint light flashed quickly before fading out. Annette blinked. "Was it a firefly? It couldn't have been…" She pondered this for a moment before trying again. The light flashed once again and went out. Suddenly, Annette felt tired. Every time she tried that spell, she found it harder and harder to recast it. The last attempt had left her panting from fatigue. _

_Some more advice her friend had given her came into her mind. "Altana gives us this gift to use, but gives us our limits too. When you feel like you've worn yourself out, focus your thoughts, and ask Altana for strength." Annette seemed to chant it to herself before settling down to see if it was true. Within moments, Annette felt completely rejuvenated. _

_Now that she knew what to do, Annette was sure she could make the spell work. It was Altana who fueled magic wielders, so they get their strength from Her. It all made perfect sense to Annette. She closed her eyes and began to chant again. She directed her chant not at the vase, but to Altana, as a prayer. _

_A small flash surrounded by bright rings of light emitted from the vase. At first, Annette thought that was all it did. She smiled to herself, when suddenly, she heard a cracking sound. In a matter of moments, the vase had burst apart into hundreds of pieces, all scattered throughout the yard._

_Annette's eyes widened. The effect left her shaking. "What have I done?" she asked herself quietly. It was more the fact that she had such a powerful force that could destroy, than her guilt for breaking her mother's old vase. The thought of using that force to destroy and hurt made Annette shiver. She quickly shook her head and ran into the house. _

_As she entered her bedroom, another thought flashed through her head. "What if I give up? Then Sharlene would be sent away. I have to keep going, I can't let it get to me.." Truth be told, what really terrified Annette was the thrill she felt when she first began casting the spell. She should never get such a thrill destroying something, even if it was a vase. Her new found power, the thing she knew she had to learn to control, that was the thing she feared most…_

**OoooOoooOoooO**

**Seeing as annette was juilians fav character, id say this chap was dedicated to ya :)**

**Thats all for now folks... also, once school starts i dunno how often ill be able to update... buuuuuut, once i finish this story, i have 2 more im planning (1 at a time :P) that coincide with this one. yayness! ttyl, hugs!**


	13. All Must Carry On

**Ok, first off, I just really want to apologize to you all. I've been seriously neglecting this story in favor of other stuffs. I've been sick day in and day out, I've had friends over, and i've had lots of school junk (Currently we're suffering through midterms...).**

**Another problem was writer's block. I had no idea how i was gonna continue the story from where i left off. When i started writing this story, all i knew was how i wanted it to start, who i wanted the two main characters to be (Yoli and Isaac) and what the main point of the story would be... I haven't thought of an ending, or even a middle. Yeah, lets all wince together.**

**So, the way i write this story is: **

**1) Rainy day, I'm bored. Thus, story is born.**

**2)Random spur of inspiration forces me to write more.**

**3) repeat.**

**Yeah, unless I'm in a creative mood, i cant update. And ive been a lil bummed out lately, so i dunno how often that'll be. My other problem is that I know where i want to lead the story, but I'm having trouble getting there... So thats another thing slowing me down.**

**Lastly, my pc has been nice and broken, so any part of this chapter i wrote earlier is long gone... And i have a short term memory prob going on (xD), so i gotta start from scratch again.**

**Sorry for the long authors note (Had to get it out of my system), and on with... the story (Duh).**

**OoooOoooOoooO**

He pulled out a scroll with a warp spell printed on it, and faded into a purple haze just as Isaac came to the top of the lift. He lunged for Sunder just as he disappeared.

Sunder felt that familiar floating sensation for a moment, before finding himself standing in his mog house, in Ru'Lude Gardens. Sighing dejectedly, he walked over to a chair and sat down at his desk, taking a moment to absorb the day's previous events.

Things were looking very grim. Not only had he been unable to resolve the problems in Bastok, but now he had to find a way to deal with Yoli. Sunder knew very well what kind of trouble Yoli was getting herself into, but how could he save her from it? Was it even his place to get involved?

Old feelings and faded memories made their way into his thoughts. "_Yes, it **is **my place. It is my duty,_" He assured himself. Then he smiled wryly, another thought entering his mind. "_Not that she'd listen to my reasoning now... Not after what happened today._"

Sunder shook his head and stood up. "Ah well... Now's not the time to be thinking about that. First things first." He spoke aloud to himself, getting ready to report to the archduke.

A small beige ball of fur jumped at the sudden noise, nearly knocking over an expensive vase. "Kupo! W-who... Master? When did you get back? I didn't hear you, kupo!"

Sunder sighed. His moogle was... a slow one, to say the least. Sunder did his best to remain patient, though he didn't know whether he could deal with the creatures odd antics today. "Yes, it's me. Why? Did someone else come?"

His moogle did a quick spin and replied, "Yeah, kupo! Lots of visitors today, Master!" Sunder waited for the moogle to tell him more, but when the creature remained silent, he tapped his foot and and frowned.

"Are you going to tell me who came, or should I guess?"

"Oh! Of course Master, kupo! The Ducal Guards came by today. They said it was important, but when I told them you weren't home, they left a letter for you. I put it on your nightdesk, kupo!"

Sunder thought for a moment. "_What? Why would they come here? Isn't one mission enough? I don't know how much more of this I can take..._" He glanced around and noticed a letter with the archduke's seal on it. "Did anyone else come by?" He asked, picking up the letter and placing it into his item bag. He would read it on his way to the archduke. Years of running errands and treking around Vana'diel on a moment's notice had taught him at least one useful skill: The art of multi-tasking.

The moogle did another spin. "Yes, Master. Kupo! A pretty scary looking galka came looking for you. I think he said his name was Zeid, kupo! He asked you to meet him in Upper Jeuno," The moogle paused, noticing his master's expression change at the mention of Zeid. "Kupo! Is something wrong, Master?"

Sunder shook his head slowly and walked through the doorway. "No, it's just been... a rough day... Thank you, Mog."

With that, he was gone.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Sunder walked towards the archduke's headquarters at a brisk pace, avoiding bumping into people as he opened and read the letter.

"_... Jeuno requires your assistence in the rescue of Lady Annette Chevalier, a red mage sent to investigate the strange occurances at Delkfutt's Tower... Please report to the Auroral Palace as soon as possible for more specific orders..._" There was more, but it was mainly a bunch of formalities Sunder didn't care to read.

"Odd... Why send me when the archduke has the entire Ducal Guard at his disposal...?" As he mused this, a group of Ducal Guards rushed passed Sunder towards the steps leading to the lower sections of Jeuno. "_Well speak of the devil..._"

As Sunder approached the stairs leading to the meeting room, one of the guards stopped him. "The archduke has requested that you head to Qufim Island immediatly. You will be briefed on the situation when you arrive there," He paused, and then added, in a less authoritative tone, "Please hurry, things don't look so good."

Without question, Sunder merely nodded and went off in the direction the other guards had previously gone off too.

As he walked off the staircase into Upper Jeuno, he felt a large hand grab hold of his shoulder. "Zeid..." He muttered, a look of hatred filling his eyes.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

"I already told you! I don't have time for this! Whatever he has planned, it isn't my duty to get involved until the archduke gives the word!" Sunder paced back and forth, shaking his head angrily.

"It may be too late then! We need to act now!" Zeid clenched his fists. Neither appeared to be on friendly terms with eachother, and for very good reasons.

"That is none of my concern right now! I have more important matters to attend to!" Sunder stopped walking and glared at Zeid. It was the same glare he had given him many times when he was younger. "_Why can't he see that I no longer want anything to do with dark knights, or black magic, or that godforsaken Chaosbringer!?_"

"This isn't about you! If Ravinthran finds Chaosbringer, he could unleash an entire army of undead to storm over Vana'diel!"

Sunder sighed, defeated. "I... Not at the moment. I have other things to attend to as of now. Just... just give me time to think things over..." He paused, before voicing his greatest concern. "Is this why you took on Yoli as your apprentice? Is it because you knew that this would happen?"

Zeid crossed his arms over his chest. It was at this moment Sunder noticed a bandage covering his entire right arm. "I took her as an apprentice because I saw her potential. She had nothing to lose."

Sunder gritted his teeth. Inside, he knew Zeid was right. But that instinct to argue, to prove him wrong, spiraled out of his control. "So you taught her how to be a cold, heartless killing maching? Was that her potential?"

Zeid shook his head languidly. "You still don't understand. She will only become what she makes herself. If she chooses to become a ruthless killer, then she will. Only she can determine that."

Sunder laughed bitterly. "So you decided to send her off on this wild chase, and now you want me to join as well?"

"Will you?"

Two words. Just two simple words. Yet, even though Sunder didn't realize it, they held the fate of Vana'diel. Sunder thought for a long moment. This could be the opportunity he needed to speak with Yoli. And although he still hated to admit it, he knew Zeid was correct. Ravinthran was someone who could not be left unchecked.

"Very well, but I must complete my current task first." Sunder then walked towards the staircase, intending to make for Qufim Island in all haste. He noticed Zeid walking behind him. "Don't tell me you intend to come too..."

"Indeed. This could lead to something that helps our cause."

Not having the strength or will to argue any further, the two made their way to the snowy island of Qufim.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Sunder immediately recognized the Ducal Guard shouting out orders as Wolfgang. He glanced in Sunder's direction and made towards him quickly. He acknowledged Zeid with a nod. "Sunder! It's about time!"

"Sorry... I was... delayed," He replied, giving a quick glare towards Zeid.

Wolfgang motioned to the tower with his arm. The sky could barely be seen through the dark cloud swirling around the upper part of the tower. "See that? The archduke sent Lady Annette to investigate this occurence a few days ago. While she was there, she sent a distress signal through the linkpearl, though by now, we've lost all contact. I have my men searching the surrounding areas, but we'll need you, and I supposse you as well," He motioned to Zeid, " to head inside the tower and search thorugh the mid and upper levels. We've managed to clear out the lower levels ourselves mostly."

Sunder nodded and gave a salute. "Understood." Zeid only gave a curt nod.

Wolfgang walked away to continue giving his orders to the other guards. Sunder and Zeid walked over to the tower slowly, cautious of the strange bog surrounding it. Zeid looked over to Sunder. "Are you ready?"

Sunder glanced back. "Ready as ever."

They took out their weapons and rushed into the tower.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

_**Bang!**_

_"Hey you!" The sudden noise and shouting awoke Isaac. _

_**Bang!**_

_"You better open up! I'm gettin' alot of complaints!"_

_Isaac gulped. "Crap! Busted!" He quickly grabbed Yoli's arm and dragged her out of the bed, nearly sending her flying._

_"Wha-!" Was all Yoli managed to get out before Isaac clamped a hand over her mouth and walked quietly to the door._

_**Bang!**_

_"That's it, I'm gonna come in there and drag you out myself!"_

_Yoli glanced at Isaac. "What's going on? Isaac... What'd you do?!"_

_He looked around the room nervously, avoiding eye contact with Yoli. "Um... Funny you ask... See, while you went to get a map, I took a look at those other merchant stands... Uh, and then I-"_

_"Shoplifted," Yoli finished his sentence for him. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her scythe. "Well, now what, masterrr thief?"_

_"Sarcastic til the very end, aren't we?" He thought to himself. Then a loud thump came from the door, causing both of them to snap their heads towards it._

_"Any idea how we get out?"_

_Isaac looked around. "Quick, the window!"_

_"Grrreat, let's fly out!" Yoli said, angrily._

_Isaac opened the window and swung one leg over. "More flying, less talking!"_

_Soon, the pair weaved their way through the markets and out through the gate to South Gustaberg._

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Yoli sighed as they walked. The heat of the desert didn't help either of their moods. Not having a chocobo only made matters worse. Finally, Yoli turned to face Isaac. "You can't keep stealing stuff! Don't you underrrstand how important this mission is? I can't afford to keep watch overrr you like your some little child!"

Isaac clenched his fists at this comment. Who did she think she was? "At least I don't go having emotional break-downs! Here's a piece of info for ya! I'm a **THIEF**. Stealing is what I do. You don't like it, then lemme go back home! Back to my _friends_." As soon as he said those words, he instantly regretted it. "_How could I have said that to her? It wasn't her fault..._"

Yoli narrowed her eyes at him. The look caused an inexplicable hurt to well up inside Isaac's chest. "Yoli, I didn-"

"Fine." Yoli held her voice steady, even though she knew it was on the verge of cracking. "_All he's done is caused me trouble. If I never met him, I wouldn't even be here now. I'd be with Zeid, testing my new skills as a dark knight... But... How could he... How could he have just said that?_" If it had been anyone else who had said those words to her, Yoli would have put up the emotional barrier she created for herself over her years of training. If it had been only a few days earlier, she couldn't have cared less that Isaac said those things to her. But it was different. It wasn't a few days ago. It was now. And it did hurt. More than anything she had experienced in all her years of training.

"What?" Isaac's words came out as a shocked whisper.

"Fine! You're rrright! I don't need you causing any more trrrouble than you already have! So go ahead, go home!" Yoli let her self-control go. She didn't care. Let him go... She didn't need him around...

Still...

As annoying as he had been, and as much trouble as he caused her... He was there. It was more than she could have said for anyone else. He was there when she needed someone to lean on. He didn't have to care. It didn't do anything profitable for him. But even so, he stayed there with her. He even comforted her.

No.

She was a dark knight. Pain was her strenght. If he took away her pain, where would her strength come from? Eleven years of training to rely on her pain and use it. She wouldn't let Isaac or anyone else take that away from her.

So let him go...

Those words stung. "...But..."

"What? It's what you wanted afterrr all!" Her voice cracked this time, but Isaac didn't notice.

"..." The only response she recieved from him was silence.

Isaac stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned to look away. That pain in his chest grew worse. He didn't know how to describe it. It didn't physically hurt him, but he could still feel it, constricting him, threatening to suffocate him altogether if he couldn't make it go away.

Why does it hurt?

Regret? Guilt? Something else?

Why would he be so upset? Why **_should_** he be upset? He was the one who shouldn't care. He had friends to go back to. People who cared about him, and wanted him to return. But still... There was something different. Something which he just couldn't understand.

When he was with Lynn or Ryan, he had fun. He trusted them, and he cared about them. Their friendship was an unbreakable bond nothing could take away.

And yet...

When he was with Yoli, she was cold, cruel, and serious. He couldn't stand that. But at times, when he would sit and talk with her, there would be an entirely different person there. One who was in pain. Someone who was suffering and alone. And who was afraid to change that. When he was talking with her, he felt a trust, a certain bond. It was faint, and confused him, but... It wasn't something to be ignored. She was the one who took him out of Jeuno, who pushed him into something he would have never entered by his own choice. She was the one who took every safety and comfort he knew, and pushed them all aside. And he didn't regret any bit of it.

They had formed a shakey friendship, but a friendship none-the-less. And a few harsh words from each of them tore it apart.

Yoli glanced over at Isaac. His head was still turned to her, and he refused to give her an answer. Taking his silence as agreement, she sighed, and took on a gentler tone, "Therrre should be a place to grab a mount by the Crag of Dem in the highlands... Frrrom there, just head norrrth to Jeuno. If you get lost, just look for the outpost we passed on ourrr way here."

Isaac nodded, and mumbled an 'Mmhmm', but still didn't turn to face her.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

A cool wind swept over the highlands as the two slowly approached the crag. It had taken almost a day to trek all that distance, and neither had spoken more than a word to each other the entire time.

Isaac glanced up from the ground and spotted a woman with a chocobo standing next to her. Yoli glanced over in the same direction and saw her as well.

Yoli quickly walked over to her. "How much arrre the mounts here?"

"Each mount is one hundred and twenty-nine gil, ma'am."

Yoli quickly pulled out the gil and handed it to her. Without so much as a word to Isaac, she climbed atop her chocobo and sped off.

Isaac watched her go. Then he glanced up towards the sky, which was turning a deep shade of pink with the sunset. "_Dammit._"

With that, he paid for his own mount and set off towards the marshlands.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

**Well, that's all for now. I would say the next update is coming soon, but the last time i said that it took nearly half a year -.-**

**The ending kinda disappointed me... but i really couldn't think of another way to write it so it'll work.**

**Hope whoever is still reading this liked it, since it took me a looong time to make this chapter. **

**toodles!**


	14. Lost And Found

**Bwahaha! Another chapter already!!! I prolly woulda finished this one faster... but my mom made cookies. And EVERYONE knows what happens when a mom makes cookies :D -ish the taste-tester-**

**now then, this chapter may be a bit of a shortie. Its important none-the-less though. **

**Also, I'm glad that people stuck with my story throughout that long wait, and also i'd like to thank a few new people for reading. Rock on all!**

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Yoli breathed in deeply, absorbing the sweet smell of the warm carrot broth. Slowly exhaling, she stared down into her bowl longingly. As much as she wanted to sit and relax, enjoying the peace and quiet she wanted for so long, she couldn't. The events from ealier that day left a bitter, nauseating taste in her mouth.

Outside the tavern, the sky had already turned dark and starry with night. Even though the town of Selbina was situated right on the warm ocean front, a cool evening breeze would sweep over the area occasionally. Inside the building, the candles had already begun to flicker and dim, wax melted halfway. Only a few of the town's residents were currently in the tavern, and those who were kept to themselves, for the most part. The only real signs of life were the noises and smells coming from the kitchen.

It was a cacophony of 'Oh, no! The cookies are going to burny-wunry!' and 'Rehabu-Nehadu, you save those cookies right **now**, or I'll slice your ears offy-woffy with my katanas!' and then 'Um... ma'am? I think you're hurting him..." followed by the sound of a few pots clattering and something sizzling.

Yoli gave a faint smile, almost comforted by the noises. Then she placed her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. Aruru came marching out of the kitchen, a bit of flour on her left cheek, and some colorful sauce stains on her old cheif's apron. She marched, or rather bounced (as most tarutaru seemed to walk), over to Yoli's table and sat in the chair next to her. She examined the young mithra's sullen expression for a moment before speaking. "Sorry about all thatsy-watsy... Had to finish checking on my employee's and writing tomorrow's menu-wenu. We always try making something special for Lightsday. Ha! This time it'll be white stone soup-woupy. I do make a pretty wicked soup, if i darey-warey say so my self..." She sighed, lost in thought for a moment. "Good help can be soo hard to find... But enough about thattaru! I can see something's buggin' you. So, tell ole' Aruru what's the matter-watter."

Yoli groaned quietly, and muttered, "It's nothing... rrreally."

Aruru frowned and crossed her arms. "Hmph! Don't try to give me thattaru! I've hady-wady my days of adventuring when I was your agey-wagey, and I know a problem when I see one!"

Yoli lifted her head from her hands and looked at Aruru. "I..." She sighed and thought for a moment. "Can... you keep a secrrret?"

Aruru gave her a solemn look, before breaking out into a roguish grin. She lifted her head up proudly. "A secret is safe with me!"

Yoli nodded and began. She told Aruru about her training as a dark knight, how Isaac stole the legendary Chaosbringer and sold it. She mentioned their run-ins with Sunder, although she described him as 'A figurrre from my past. One I never thought I'd see again'. She described the initial shock, and briefly mentioned her break-down.

Aruru sat there quietly, her eyes focused intently on Yoli the entire time. She would occassionally interrupt to ask a question, or to demand more detail. Finally, Yoli came to the events of the morning. In the middle of her sentence, Aruru piped up. "I see! I understand exactly-wactly why you're upset!"

Yoli's ears perked up. "Well... I don't. It doesn't make any sense! The only thing I wanted was forrr Isaac to just... just leave! But... now that he rrreally is gone... I'm not any happier or betterrr off than I was before. Why is that?"

Aruru's lips curled to form a kind, all-knowing smile. "Girl, lemme give you a piecey-wiecey of advice," She didn't wait for a repsonse. "It's just a little something I learned while adventuring with a groupy-woupy of close friends... Sometimes, the best things in life are right under your nosey-wosey, and you never come to see that 'til they're gone."

"What do you mean? This entirrre quest- the missing sword... leaving Jeuno- was all because of him! All he's been is trrrouble!"

Aruru nodded. "And now thattaru he's gone, you miss him, don't you?"

Yoli's eyes shot up to face Aruru, and her tail twitched a little. "I... do."

"It might have been his faulty-wautly that this mess got started... But, would you really-weally deny him the chance to make things righttaru?" Aruru patted Yoli on the shoulder and began her march (or bounce) back to the kitchen. After a moment, she quickly added, "Love can be hardy-wardy to understand. You just gotta cross your fingers and go-go-go!" With that, the door to the kitchen swung closed and Aruru was gone.

"Love!?" Yoli almost jumped out of her seat, she was so surprised. "_No, that's impossible! I'm a dark knight. Love isn't something I'm capable of... Is it? He's trouble! Nothing but one disaster after another! There's absolutely no way... I could be in love with him..._" Yoli sat there, frowning, trying to make some sense of her thoughts.

She wasn't in love. There was no way. Love was a feeling she had abandoned long ago. All it did was cause pain.

But... wasn't she in pain right now?

"_I've fallen way too deep into this... How did such a simple quest become something so complicated... And how did those few words ruin everything in one morning?_"

**OoooOoooOoooO**

_Without so much as a word to him, Yoli sped away on her chocobo. As soon as she was a good distance away from the crag, she slowed down nearly to a stop. How could this happen? Tears threatened to escape from her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away with her arm. What was wrong with her? Wasn't she stronger than this?_

_How... could those few words hurt so much? _

_Yoli bit her lip and clenched the reigns of her chocobo tightly. No. She wouldn't allow herself to give up so easily. She had more pride and self-assurance than that! And besides, she wanted to be alone from the beginning anyway... Didn't she?_

_Once again she rushed her chocobo. Within a few hours, Yoli felt a difference in the climate. Her surroundings had also changed. The air was warmer, and far more humid. A salty breeze blew by. The plants were much more tropical, and the ground was sandy. She had reached the beginning of the Valkurm Dunes. _

_A terrible feeling suddenly overcame her. It gripped every part of her and kept her from moving any farther. Her lungs felt tight, and her heart was racing. Fear. The fear of the unknown. Facing whatever lay ahead on her own, with no one to rely on but herself. Yoli supressed a whimper and forced herself to continue forward. She had to find Chaosbringer, no matter what obstacles she would have to face, with or without Isaac._

_Within another hour, Yoli saw a wooden gate that marked the entrance to Selbina. "Maybe they have a place I can stay over night..." She wondered silently. Then she remembered something. That tarutaru she and Isaac had helped a few days earlier. "Aruru, was it? I hope she still remembers her offer..."_

_Yoli tied her chocobo to the gate and made her way into the small port town. Just as she entered the town, she saw a familiar figure with blue hair jumping up and down in front of an old man. They seemed to be in a heated arguement... over a clump of cabbage._

_"What do ya mean its no goodie-woodie!? This cabbage is perfectly fine!"_

_"I mean its no good! Listen here, you! I told y'all I only feed my sheep the very best! And this isn't it! You'll have to go find a better one if you want money for it!"_

_"Why I oughtaru... I walked- yes, **walked**- all the way from Selbina to Bastok so I could pick up everyone's supplies. I went and picked each and every single-wingle item in those bags, including that cabbage! And if you don't likey-wikey it, you can march right on over there yourselfy-welfy! But I did my job and I want my money... Or else! Understand?"_

_The old man shrunk back from her and sighed. "Fine, fine. Here's your money. Take it!"_

_The small tarutaru lifted her chin and marched over to the tavern victoriously._

_"Well... that was... odd," Yoli thought, raising an eyebrow. She then sighed and walked over to the door of the tavern. Suprisingly, there were very few people inside. Aruru was just walking behind the counter to the door leading to the kitchen. Yoli rushed her way passed the tables and over to the small woman._

_"Arurrru! Wait! I need to talk to you!" She was shocked at how meek and shakey her voice sounded. Aruru must have noticed this because she paused and walked over to Yoli slowly, examining her. _

_"Hmm... Don't I know you from somewhere?" After a second of thought, the woman's eyes brightened. "Ah yes, you were the one who helpy-welpied me fend off those quadavs. What can I do for ya?"_

_Yoli wasn't quite sure how to answer. Pride forbade her from directly asking for help. It was in her training to be self-sufficient and calling in favors went against that. So, she just decided she would try to be social. "I'm... glad you rrremember me. Um..." She stopped. Calling in favors wasn't something she did often, and she couldn't think of a way to ask without soudning desperate._

_Aruru took the hint. "You know, I remember-wember inviting you and your friend to stop by my tavern for free food," She paused, glancing outside the window. "And by the looks of it, a place to spendy-wendy the night. So, am I right?"_

_Yoli nodded. The mention of Isaac upset her, making her eyes grow glossy as tears threatened to flow. She blinked them back and answered. "Actually... It's only me. But, I think I'll take you up on yourrr offer."_

_Aruru raised her eyebrow at Yoli, noticing the change in her mood at the mention of that boy. "Good, good! Sittaru and relax for a while! I'll have my friendy-wendy, Rehabu, bring you out some of our famous carrot broth. Girl, you'll love it! Hmm... And after I'm done with my work, I'll come talk to ya. You seem to havey-wavey alot on your mind. Sound good?"_

_Yoli only nodded, and went to take a seat in the corner as Aruru entered the kitchen. A few moments later, a tarutaru carried a bowl of soup over to her. The tarutaru was male, and appeared to be the same age as Aruru. He wore a cheif's hat over a large head of brown hair, and a cheif's apron over what looked like some sort of red and black mage-wear. A shout from the kitchen brought Yoli away from her observations. "Hey Rehabu! Did you bringy-wingy her food yet? How long does it take? Hurry upy-wupy slacker!"_

_"She seems..." Yoli searched for a word that fit Aruru's description._

_"Odd? Oh, she's really not that baddy-waddy! She and I have been friends since we were kids, adventuring together. She might come offy-woffy as a bit... bossy and loud... but once you get to know her, she's nicer than she seems!" What Rehabu said seemed true to Yoli. The blue-haired woman was loud and quite a bit bossy, but she appeared to have a good heart. _

_"Yeah... I guess you'rrre right."_

_Rehabu beamed. "Of course! You can't judgey-wudgey a person on how they act towards other people without understanding 'em! I learned that from her when we where traveling together-whether!" Yoli glanced down at the table. That advice seemed to fit her situation as well._

_"Rehabu, don't make me come out therey-warey!"_

_Rehabu cringed. "Yes, ma'am!" He waved to Yoli and ran off to the kitchen as fast as his feet would allow for._

**OoooOoooOoooO**

_Isaac watched her go. Then he glanced up towards the sky, which was turning a deep shade of pink with the sunset. "Dammit."_

_With that, he paid for his own mount and set off towards the marshlands. The pain in his chest only grew worse. It hurt to the point where he let out a small whimper. His eyes shined with tears, threatening to roll down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes off with the sleeve of his doublette and continued to search for the entrance to the swamplands. Twice, he had come to dead ends. The third time, he had finally made it._

_At first, it was only one or two puddles, but as he went farther, the land grew softer and muddier. Puddles and small lakes filled the area. Dark clouds hung overhead, pouring down large droplets of water. The weather around him seemed to fit his mood perfectly._

_Isaac let out a sigh and slowed his chocobo to a mere trot. His mind wandered back to the events of the day and the words both of them spoke to each other._

_Trouble. Yoli was right. That's all he was, to anyone. His family, his friends, and now Yoli. No matter where he turned to, or what he tried, it always lead to some sort of disaster._

_What was he doing wrong?_

_He remember the look on his father's face. The look he recieved when he told his father that he didn't want to be a knight. Angry words followed after. There wasn't any forgiveness. _

_"But why? I don't want to be a knight!" _

_"Because if you don't, you'll be a disgrace to our family. Every man from this family has aspired to become a knight, and to serve as a high-ranking Ducal Guard!" _

_"But Father! I-" _

_"Enough! You **will** become a knight, or you will no longer be a Chevalier!"_

_He left his family to become a thief. And all that brought anyone was more trouble. Because of his family name, he and his friends were always being hunted by the Ducal Guards. It only had made life harder for them._

_And then what happened?_

_He stole the incarnation of evil and sold it through the blackmarket. Smooth. And not only that, but he left everything he knew on the word of some galka, to be thrown into some crazy quest with Yoli. "Why are the cute chics always the one's who get me in trouble?" He wondered wryly, remembering his first thoughts of Yoli._

_Something wet ran down his cheek. At first Isaac thought it was the rain, but then realized it was his tears. He was crying. And for what?_

_Because it was his chance to make up for the trouble he caused, and he threw it away... Because, even if neither of them wanted to admit it, they cared about each other._

_Twenty minutes later, Isaac brought his chocobo to a complete halt. "This is crazy... There's no way I'm just gonna let her do this on her own!"_

_With his mind made up, Isaac sped back towards the highlands as fast as he could._

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Isaac walked through the empty street that led into Selbina. The buildlings all had their outside torches lit, and the windows in most of the buildings were dark. Looking around, Isaac could only spot one likely place that Yoli might be.

"_The tavern! Duh! Free food, and an inn... Where else would someone go this late?_"

A chilling night breeze swept passed him as he made his way to the tavern. He stopped right in front of the door, and swallowed. How was he going to explain this to her? Would she forgive him? Would she even look at him after what he said to her?

To his horror, the handle of the door began to open just as he reached for it. He quickly stepped back to avoid bumping into-

"Yoli?"

His voice startled her and she nearly jumped back, knocking over a familiar blue-haired tarutaru. "Isaac!? What arrre you doing here?"

"I-" He was interrupted by Aruru.

"Well then, I guessy-wessy I'll be preparing two beds instead of one. Better be offy-woffy to find some clean linens!" She took one step then turned and faced Yoli. "Don't take too longy-wongy to talk! I don't want somebody walking around my house in the middle of the nighty-wighty! Oh, it's the small one over there, so you know!" And then she left, almost as fast as her feet would take her.

Isaac looked back to Yoli. She seemed tired, and a little ill, but he couldn't find any traces of anger left in her face. She also turned and looked up at him. "Why did you come back?"

Yoli had to keep herself from cringing. "_That didn't come out right..._"

"_Ouch. Guess it coulda' been worse though... At least she didn't slap me." _Isaac faltered at her question, but did his best to answer. "I...got lost... and well, I guess it brought me here. You mad?"

She shook her head. "No... I just..." She stopped and looked down. "Isaac... I'm sorry about what I said to you."

He let out a sigh of relief and looked over at the ocean, laughing ruefully. "Don't be. I mean, you were right. Heh, I **am **trouble." He glanced over his side at her. She was still looking towards the ground.

Isaac turned and faced her again. "Look, we were both kinda upset back there. I know... you didn't mean what you said to me. And... uh... I'm sorry about- Oof!"

Without any warning, Yoli dashed forward and hugged him. Isaac could feel her hanging onto him as tightly as she could. It was as if she were afraid he would simply disappear if she let go. Isaac's face softened and he returned her embrace lightly, afraid that if he held her any tighter, she would feel him shaking from relief. They stood there that way for what felt like an eternity, the rest of the world seemingly fading away for a time.

Finally, Yoli let him go, her cheeks burning a bright red. Isaac only grinned down at her. "So... arrre you ready to... um, head to Arurrru's house for the night?" It felt good... just to be able to let go of her worries for a short time.

Isaac tilted his head at her. It was a cute pose for him. "Suuure, I guess..." Then, as a joke, he added, "I wonder if she has any valuable silverware..."

"Isaac!"

"Hehe, I'm just kiddin'!" They began walking down the street towards Aruru's house. Isaac could see one room on the upper level dimly lit by a candle. "Soo, mind explainin' how we ended up staying in a crazy tarutaru's house?"

Yoli thought for a minute... Then a small smile formed upon her lips. "She's not crrrazy... She's just... Odd."

Isaac laughed at this. "Okay, if ya say so... So, any ideas on where we look for your evil sword of doom?"

They reached the door to Aruru's home, and quietly opened it, taking care not to awaken her.

"It's about timey-wimey!"

"Gah!" Isaac yelped, jumping back from the blue-haired woman in surprise. "Don't do that! You scared that shit outta me!"

Aruru only narrowed her eyes. She slowly walked up to him... and kicked him in the shin. "Oww! Sweet Altana, that hurt!"

Yoli stifled a laugh, and walked over to Aruru. "Sorry to keep you waiting..." Then, glancing over at Isaac, she added, "You certainly have a way... with men..."

Aruru laughed in response. "Girl, you gotta be toughy-woughy when you're as small as I am!" She then began walking them to their rooms. After leading them upstairs, she went off to bed.

Isaac was about to enter his room when he heard Yoli call him. "Isaac...?"

"Hmmm?" He leaned out of the doorway backwards, nearly falling over.

"I'm glad you came back."

**OoooOoooOoooO**

**Well, that's all for today... Guess it's not as short as i expected O.o**

**I just can't seem to find a good way to close my chapters... they all seem so disappointing and flat. hmmm, guess i'll just have to work on that though. I figured i need more Yoli-Isaac bonding chapters... seeing as this is in the romance genre...duh...**

** toodles all, ill work on the next chapter when i get a chance!  
**


End file.
